The Switch Of An Eternity
by poplikeapoptrt3
Summary: Everything is the same in Forks until Edward and Bella switch bodies! Can Bella handle being a vampire. Can Edward handle being human? Can the they cope with the others' problems? I guess you'll find out....
1. The Start of Something Unexpected

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? I don't need to hunt. I can always stay here with you."

He looked at me with those eyes that melted my heart in an instant.

"No Edward, because, you see, I have a feeling, that in the next…5-6 hours or so, the Volturi are going to come to Forks to see if you have changed me into a vampire." My words were coated in heavy sarcasm as I beamed at him. His face never failed to leave me breathless.

His eyes became colder as the thought sunk in. He was picturing it…I knew it.

"Bella, that is not funny. And besides..." his face turned into a mocking smile, "I already had Alice check on that. They won't be coming for a while"

I groaned.

He grabbed my face to make sure I looked into his eyes. I had to focus on breathing.

"Seriously Bella, are you sure you are ok?" His face was covered in a mask of worry.

I smiled as I touched his hands on my face. "Edward, must we go through this every time?! I will be fine! Now go. Go kill those mountain lions!" I laughed.

He laughed and kissed me very softly on my lips.

"Oh and by the way," he started with that mischievous grin, "Alice will be over to watch you shortly."

My mouth opened in need to protest, but he was out the door before I could say anything. All that was left of him was the subtle laugh that as now a faint echo. I was fuming.

Within a matter of minutes, Alice was honking the horn of Edward's silver Volvo outside of my house.

"Bella, come on! Rosalie and I have many things planned!"

I could hear her silvery laugh from inside.

Oh God. This was going to be a long day.

We got to the Cullen's house in less than 5 minutes.

Rosalie was in the door frame waiting for is. "Come on Bella! Let's go to our bathroom. You know the drill." She added with a devilish grin.

I muttered to myself about Edward's over-protectiveness as Rosalie and Alice pulled me up the stairs. The pushed me into a seat in their enormous bathroom and started combing my hair and applying massive (at least to me) amounts of foundation.

That is all I remember before my being started to spin out of control. My head started to throb as I began to feel unrealistically dizzy. It was like I was in a dream. My whole body started to shake as my stomach did flips in my body. I started to break into a cold sweat and I wanted to throw up.

"Oh come on Bella! Be mature! You've been through this so many times already. Get over it! I heard Alice yell.

That was all I heard before my eyes shut from the building pressure that seemed to be coming from behind them.It felt like hours….or maybe it was minutes. I have no idea.Now my body felt like it was acting on its own. I felt like I was running. Maybe I am running. My eyes slowly opened. Ahead of me I saw Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper running at vampire speed in some random forest outside of Forks. Am I dreaming?

I looked down at my feet to see what was causing the air to whip my face. I was running! Not just running, but soaring! It was like I was going at vampire speed as well….

But…those aren't my legs…

I pulled my arms in front of me. Why were they a pale lavender color?

I stopped running. This had to be a dream.

I pinched myself for a lack of better things to do in these situations.

No. this definitely wasn't a dream.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?" I screamed. Carlisle was the closest to me. He stopped at the sound of the scream.

Except, I knew that wasn't me that was screaming. That was Edward. I looked around me.

Edward was nowhere to be found.

But….

That's when it hit me.

The speed, the skin color, the pungent smell of blood…..I was Edward!

And that's when I started screaming again.


	2. The Hunting Interruption

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I may fail a biology test for you readers:D **

**It's all worth it though. **

**EPOV**

I always feel bad leaving Bella after what I foolishly condemned each of us to.

Leaving her was the biggest mistake of my eternity, and I was going to make sure she knew that.

The attraction and love I feel for her is, sometimes, unbearable. The intensities I feel…..I just wish she knew how much I cared for her. The thought of my perfect Bella becoming one of us, did not exactly put me at ease. She has no idea what she would have to go through! The pain, the new found urges, the lust for blood...being human was so much more simple! If I could find any way to be human for her, I would take that option without thinking twice about it. She is my world.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Yes Alice?" I answered.

"I have Bella; we're driving to the house right now."

I smiled. I knew Bella was furious with me right now. At least I know she's safe.

"Is Bella ready to rip me to pieces?"

Alice laughed her little laugh on the other line.

"Well Edward, hard to say….I guess it depends on how much make-up Rosalie and I put on her."

I heard Bella laugh groan in the background.

"Well have fun, and tell Bella that I love her." I hung up.

This camping trip with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle was much needed.

I was supposed to meet them on the outskirts of Seattle in an abandoned forest.

By the time I got there, Emmett was already bouncing up and down in impatience. Carlisle and Jasper were talking on the other side of the small clearing.

"Edward! Come _on_! I think Bella's human velocity has started to rub off on you! I bet you can't even beat me to our first catch!" I heard Emmett yell.

I smiled. My poor brother; he doesn't stand a chance.

Emmett was already starting to count down when I reached him.

On your mark! Get set!...

My feet started moving before he said go. By the time Emmett realized what was happening I was already hundreds of feet in front of him.

"Damn it Edward! He yelled. Emmet was already on the move trying to reach me.

I could hear the sound of Jasper and Carlisle's laughter from here.

Being out here with my family was always one of the things I used to look forward too. However, now that I have Bella, my completion and better half, all I can think about while I hunt is her.

My impatience was running thin as Emmet and I each tackled out 3rd serving.

After a while, I ran ahead of the rest of them. I just let myself run. The air felt soothing as it whipped my face.

_Edward. Find a clearing to rest in. I think everyone needs to take a break for a while._ Carlisle's thoughts entered my brain. They must not be that far behind me.

Further ahead, about 3 miles, there was a small rocky clearing. I stopped to sit down and less than 5 minutes later, the other 3 caught up.

_Calm down Edward. These built up emotions of stress are not helping you. Bella is fine, trust me. _I heard Jasper's thoughts.

I threw him a hard look which did not go unnoticed.

"I can't even feel everyone's dramatic and sappy emotions, and even_ I_ know something's up with you! Emmett replied.

Carlisle looked concerned. "Edward, listen to me. Bella is fine. Trust Me. Just relax."

My unnecessary breathing seemed to slow [because of me or Jasper I have no idea.

"Listen Edward," Carlisle began, "at least stay an hour or so more, and then you can get a head start home."

I nodded sharply. Getting home to see Bella is the only thing that is going to relax me at this point. When we are separated, my brain will never cease to worry.

"I'm going to go ahead and hunt a little more." I told Carlisle.

"That's the spirit my brother!" yelled Emmet, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Can't you feel the testosterone in the air?" He finished.

Jasper threw him a disbelieving look. "Emmett, you know our bodies don't produce hormones anymore."

"Well yeah…but there would be some in the air if we were still human." Emmett replied a little confused.

Jasper rolled his eyes as I laughed and began to run.

I was pushing myself to run faster. I had so much energy.

All of a sudden my head started to throb. I decreased my speed as to let the others run ahead of me. I began to feel extremely dizzy and everything in the forest began to look hazy in my eyes. My legs seemed to be running but my brain wasn't stimulating anything. It seemed to be on pause. My body was an auto-drive.

The pounding in my head became more painful and finally the pressure building behind my eyes was too much to handle. I stubbornly let them close.

What was happening?

The greenish color from behind my eyelids faded and now there seemed to be a bright light where I was.

Had I run so far as to reach the end of the forest?

The pressure behind my eyes started to decrease and finally my eyes opened.

I was in Alice and Rosalie's bathroom at home.

They we're coming towards me.

"Are you ready to face the mirror Bella?" Rosalie asked. "Edward will appreciate this." I heard Alice laugh from the next room.

"Wait, Rose! I want to see her reaction!" Alice came skipping into the room.

I was going to appreciate what?! I began to wonder. Was I at home? Was Bella here?

However, before I could say anything. Rosalie turned me around to face the mirror.


	3. The Realization

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say I'm so happy you all like my story!**

**Keep reviewing. It helps give me the motivation to write more and more! **

**I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Again….review! D**

**BPOV**

I was still screaming when Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett reached me.

"CARLISLE, WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!" I screamed.

Carlisle had the strangest look on his face. He was beyond confused. And so was I.

"Carlisle! It's me! Bella! One minute, Alice and Rosalie are pouring make-up all over my face and the next thing I know, I feel like I'm gonna die, then IM RUNNING! IM RUNING IN EDWARD'S BODY!"

I was hysterical. Not only was I hysterical, but I had 3 male vampires in front of me who thought I (or Edward) was a psychopath.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

They were all still standing there dumbfounded.

Emmett was the first to speak. "Yeah right!" He was laughing!

"Edward, stop playing around! You scared Carlisle half to death!"

Carlisle threw Emmett a hard look.

How could they think I was kidding about this?

"Oh really Emmett?" This was going to be good. "If I wasn't Bella how else would I know that on October 13th, you went to a strip…"

"OK! OK! IT'S BELLA! What do we do?" His face turned a paler white color.

"It is Bella," Jasper confirmed. Her emotions of hysteria are too strong to be Edward's."

"Ok," I was getting impatient. "Now that we have all confirmed that it is indeed me, CAN WE PLEASE GET ME BACK TO MY BODY!?"

Emmett and Jasper were still staring in shock but Carlisle was the one who actually showed some signs of comprehension.

"I can't believe it…." He was shaking his head. "I never…well not never…but this…its true?"

I was beyond sarcasm. It was time to freak out.

"Carlisle, what do we do?! Where's Edward!"

"I don't know Bella, let's calm down. We have to figure out what made you switch into Edward's vampire body."

I'm a vampire…The thought started to sink in.

Sure, I was in Edward's body, but I was a vampire!

My happiness was short lived. The complications started to dawn on me.

"So Carlisle, how am I going to get back to my body, and where is Edward exactly?!"

"I don't know…." He was scratching his head. "Well if you're in his body, then that must mean…."

Oh My God. No. "Edward is in my body?!" I shrieked.

There had to be some…supernatural reason for this switch. Someone must know why. This couldn't just happen without a reason.

"Carlisle, you said that that 'you never thought something could happen.'" He nodded quickly.

I went on. "Then what exactly is that something?"

He was quiet for a moment. Contemplating whether he should tell me or not. Finally he took a deep breath and answered.

"Let's find Edward first. Then we can handle this, and I may be able to explain it to both of you together."

We were all quiet for a while. The events of today were a little wild I had to admit. Emmet broke the silence.

"So…since Bella is in Edward's body…does that mean she has all of his vampire traits?"

He looked at Carlisle.

"Yes Emmett. That's technically how it should work."

Emmett was apparently amused by the idea. "So you're telling me, that she's not CLUMSY anymore?!"

Hmm….I wonder…

I walked up to Emmett calmly, and with all the force I (or Edward) could muster, I punched Emmett in the arm.

"OUCH! BELLA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Emmett was thrown back by the force of my punch.

"Just testing…" I smiled.

Jasper and Carlisle were shaking with laughter. Trying to suppress it I suppose, as not embarrass Emmett anymore. Carlisle stopped laughing and whipped out his shiny silver phone. I assumed he was calling Alice as to find Edward, and my body. He nodded a few times.

"Yes Alice. Yes, we're coming. We will be there as soon as possible."

With that he hung up and looked at the rest of us.

"Fine," Emmett grumbled. "Now let's go find _Edward_." He put emphasis on the word and threw me a look.

I burst out laughing and Jasper joined me, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Ok, let's go home. I can't wait to see Edward in Bella's body." Jasper said, smiling at the thought.

This process was going to be awkward…

Just as the 3 of them were about to start their run, I stopped them.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing? I don't know how to do……this….this running at the speed of light stuff."

"Well that sure didn't stop her from punching with the force of 300 speeding school buses…" Emmet said under his breath.

I was too pre-occupied in picturing myself running like Edward to acknowledge him.

"Just run Bella," Carlisle instructed. "Run like you normally would. The vampire speed and running instincts should take over."

I nodded. I was looking a little uneasy I suppose, since I suddenly felt a rush of calming energy surrounding me. I looked at Jasper and He smiled.

"You better get used to it Bella. Once you really become one of us, you're going to go through this all again. Maybe then though, you'll be more experienced. Maybe this is actually a good thing." Jasper concluded.

I thought about it and smiled. I was almost a vampire! And in a few months I would be one in my own body! Ok. It was time to go. I was ready.

"Last one home has to eat pizza for dinner!"

I started running. It felt so different! My feet were a blur as I rushed through the forest. My eyes could see for many miles ahead, and my ears were in tune to _every_ sound around me. Now, I finally realized what Edward enjoyed about the speed. I felt so…free! I turned my head and saw Emmett and Jasper on my tail. I was determined to beat them home. I had a feeling that eating pizza for dinner would no longer be that appetizing. And that was one thing that I did not want to find out for sure.

I reached the Cullen house first with the others only a few feet behind me.

Edward really was the fastest…

I walked in to find my body (Edward) jumping up from the couch, with Rosalie and Alice staring at him, dumbfounded.

My body started talking to me.

"Bella, are you ok?! Carlisle what the _hell_ is going on?!"

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing.

I punched Emmett again.

"OUCH! CARLISLE! FIX THIS NOW!" Emmett looked at Carlisle very frustrated at my new found strength.

I cracked a smile. I head Edward (in my body…boy this was gonna be weird) mutter "good job…" under his breath. I had to calm down. I was internally screaming again.

"Well at least we know 2 good things can have come out of this…." I said stuttering.

I looked around the room.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well number one… I can punch Emmett."

I heard a growl arouse from his chest. Everyone laughed. (Except Emmett of course)

"And what's number two?" Rosalie asked, confused.

I looked around the room. "I'm gorgeous!" I exclaimed, admiring myself (or Edward) in the mirror.


	4. Shock Value

**Hello again!**

**This chapter was extremely entertaining as well as difficult to write. If any of you have tried to write from Edward's point of view, you know its harder's than from Bella's. (Picturing Edward screaming like a girl was a little hard for me…lol.) **

**I'm trying my best to get out more chapters.**

**Just FYI, I was writing in history class today...haha. **

**Well…I'm rambling. ENJOY and REVIEW.**

**EPOV**

"DEAR GOD! ALICE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I yelled. I was yelling in a voice that was not mine. True, it might as well be mine since I was so in tune with it, however not hearing my voice coming out of my own mouth made me suspicious.

I looked around the room. Yes. I was definitely home.

Alice looked at Rosalie for many long minutes before she looked back at me.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?! You look beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Well, at least if you don't like it, I'm sure Edward will…" she cracked a smile. She and Rosalie exchanged glances of admiration for their work.

How could she joke around at a time like this? Keeping my temper in check was going to be extremely difficult.

"Well Alice…" I started, very slow. I could almost feel my eyes turn colder. I turned around to face her. "I don't like it. I don't like it at all." I finished closing my eyes.

Breathe Edward, breathe. This is all going too fast. Let's think of this logically.

"I know Bella…" she said slowly as if I were dumb, looking slightly uneasy. "Like I said, I think Edward will..."

Rosalie looked almost as confused as Alice was, and seeing Alice confused was not something that I was accustomed to.

Wait. Something was very different here. Something was wrong. It was too quiet. My head wasn't buzzing. Once I had finished my own thoughts, my brain seemed to be empty of voices…the silence was deafening.

"Rosalie! Quick! Think of a number!"

Rosalie looked at me with cautious eyes.

"ROSALIE, NOW!" I screamed.

"Bella, what on earth has gotten into you!?"

"Rosalie, think of a number now." I got up to look straight into her eyes. She was going to cooperate.

"Jesus, ok Bella…you're starting to act like Edward. You're so impatient." She rolled her eyes.

"Rose! It is me you ignorant girl! It's me, Edward! One minute I'm running in the forest with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle, and then I felt painfully dizzy. The next thing I know, I'm here! IM _HERE_ ROSALIE! IN BELLA'S BODY NO LESS!"

Alice stared at me dumbfounded. Her mouth was open. How did she not know this was going to happen?

"Alice, how did you not see this coming!? You're supposed to see the future…_REMEMBER_?! Unless, of course, you _forgot_ to tell me."

"Bella….err…Edward," she shook her head in confusion, "don't even start with me! The only time I ever missed _anything_ was earlier this year when you had me watching about 1000 futures at once! Now if you think I'm doing such a bad job, then why didn't you just SWITCH BODIES WITH _ME _INSTEAD?!"

We were both face to face by the end of her rant. I was fuming, and she was as well.

At that instant, her phone rang. She quickly picked up the phone and started talking. It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what on….yes, Edward is here too. He's fine, just little shaken up that's all."

She threw me a dark look.

" Yes, I would imagine she would be as well. Yes, we're home. Ok. Bye." She hung up the phone.

The conversation was too fast for me to comprehend fully. Was this what it seemed like to Bella?

She shut the phone and looked at me. Oh no. Where was Bella?

"Alice, what did Carlisle say? Where's Bella? Is she ok? Is she hurt?"

All of my frustration faded away. What is something happened to Bella and I was just sitting here being an idiot?

Rosalie had finny began to speak.

"Bella is with Carlisle and the other two. She is also in your body…."

I opened my mouth, but she quickly held her palm towards my face and continued.

"She is perfectly fine. They're on their way here."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I looked at myself in the mirror. Dear God. How did this happen?

Alice turned towards me.

"Edward, let's go downstairs to wait for them, they should be here shortly."

They rushed downstairs at my (used to be) normal speed. Oh no. I was going to be moving at human velocity. This frustrated me to no end.

I took a few more deep breaths (since it was now a necessity).

I walked down the stairs imagining how odd this might look to my two sisters who were sitting on the couch looking at me.

I sat down calmly on the other couch facing them. Alice looked thoughtful.

"Edward," she started, "have you done anything…out of the ordinary lately? Have you eaten anything uncommon?"

"No Alice, everything is exactly the same at is has always been."

She became angry.

"THEN WHY THE _HELL_ DIDN'T I SEE THIS COMING?!" she fumed.

"I have no idea Alice, I'm just as confused as you are, believe me…" was that I could respond, as I motioned my hand up and down Bella's body.

I didn't know a thing. This had never happened before and now, and without my power of reading the minds of others, I was totally clueless.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, until the door was slammed open.

In walked my body, with the girl I loved inside of it.

"Bella, are you ok? Carlisle, what the _hell_ is going on?!

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing due to my new voice.

I shot them a look, but Bella was way ahead of me.

Se punched Emmett in the arm making him yell out in pain and frustration.

"Wow…" I muttered under my breath, "good job."

Bella seemed to hear me and cracked a smile.

I pulled her (and my body) over to sit on the couch.

After a few more comments from Bella about her new found strength…she made another comment.

"I'm gorgeous!" she exclaimed admiring me in the mirror. Everyone laughed.

I shot her a look and she smiled.

"You were gorgeous before you switched into my body."

"Shut up Edward," she replied. "You're ruining this for me."

After a moment of silence, I looked at Carlisle and motioned him to the middle of the room with my hand.

He looked uneasy and nodded.

Bella and I both stood up as to follow him, but he shook his head.

This could be very complicated or very simple…I'm not sure which yet. However, I think I know what happened. It's very rare…but not impossible.

Esme walked through the front door. She had been shopping.

"Hello everyone! Hello Bella!" she smiled sweetly as she looked at me. I almost laughed out loud.

Just when I was about to explain, Bella started speaking (in my voice of course).

"Hello Esme! Hi. _I'm_ actually Bella."

I looked up at her and started laughing.

"Yes, and my name is Edward." I said, holding my hand out for her shake it.

She looked at us, with her mouth open.

"But…Carlisle...how…no…but how…oh my gosh…" she said stuttering.

"I know Esme." Carlisle said, taking her hand.

He looked over at Bella and I.

"Everybody, sit down," he started, taking a deep breath, "and let me tell you the story of what everyone thought was supposed to be an old vampire myth…"

**Hope you liked it!**

**Now after this chapter is where the story will get very interesting…**

**I'm extremely excited to so see everyone's reaction.**

**(sorry for the cliffy guys..haha)**

**It may be 1-2 days before I get the next chapter out. **

**I want it to be perfect.**

**You know the drill!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! D**

**Thanks your support! **


	5. The Secret Myth

**Hope you guys like it! It was interesting to write, that's fo sho. D**

**REVIEW! **

**Thanks! **

**BPOV**

I could hear the sound of Edward's (or my) heart beat wildly, anticipating the story.

He watched Carlisle as he moved.

Carlisle paced quietly for a few more moments before finally starting.

"As everyone here knows, I lived with the Volturi for a few decades. I worked with them to help protect our huge secret from coming to light. My days were spent monitoring new borns as well as vampires who were inclined to start trouble."

The room was silent. I could hear Carlisle's thoughts. However, he was thinking so fast that I wasn't quite able to catch the rest of the story. Before I could say anything, he continued.

"On one cold September night in 1876, our work was just about to begin. Aro had asked Marcus, Caius, Jane, Lumios, and I to go settle down some new borns from starting a scene. They were trying to hunt out in the open…luckily however, it was late at night. No one dared be out past 10 in that era.

I swallowed hard and long. I knew the part of the story that we didn't especially want to hear was near.

"We were all ready to go. Marcus, Caius and Jane were to go clear the area of any humans undetected, while Lumios and I were to get rid of them; to get them out of the open. The two of us were very close. Aro was always having us do things together."

Esme, who had been standing next to Carlisle, sat down next to Rosalie on the couch.

Carlisle took another deep breath.

Edward's heartbeat became faster still. The beat of his heart (even if it was mine) soothed me.

Edward reached over to grab my hand.

Just as I looked up back to Carlisle, he proceeded.

"Jane, Caius and Marcus left around midnight. We knew that there probably weren't going to be any humans out, but Aro demanded that we check. Lumios and I were to leave approximately 1 hour afterwards. Half an hour had gone by, when we had received a message from Jane, telling us the coast was clear. However, Lumios was nowhere to be found. He had, in fact, been missing many times for the past few weeks… especially when we needed him."

"It had been an hour, and we had to go. We could wait no longer. Aro told me to go recruit one of the other 3 to help me instead. He looked worried; either that or frustrated. I wouldn't know which one and why until later…"

Jasper could feel the anticipation in the air, and we all felt extremely calm in the next few minutes.

Carlisle was far from done, and he continued.

"We successfully completed our mission and came back to see Aro. Lumios was still nowhere to be found. It was then that Aro ushered us into a room. Jane, Marcus, Caius and I were extremely still. You have to understand, Aro pulling people into a room alone was extremely uncommon. It had to be important." He told us.

Carlisle had grabbed a chair from the dining room and brought it back into the living room where the rest of the family was. He smiled at our silence in eagerness for the rest of his tale. He kept talking.

"'Listen, this is never to be spoken again', Aro told us. We all nodded. We have just discovered a very old vampire myth to be true…He looked at his hands as the four of us eyes each other in eagerness. I knew it was about Lumios by the way Aro looked at me. Lumios was found dying in an alley in the outskirts of Prague in the past hour."

My mouth was open at the break of Carlisle's story.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"Bella honey, you have to understand that many vampires died when they were on duty. New borns were much stronger than we were."

I nodded but still looked uneasy.

As Carlisle opened his mouth to continue he was interrupted by Jasper.

"So, you're saying that a new born killed him? He asked. Jasper was leaning against the staircase.

Carlisle looked over at him with a sad expression, shook his head, then looked over at Edward and I.

Edward wasn't happy about this.

"So Carlisle, you're saying that one of us is going to die?" Edward closed his eyes as he said this. He hated being out of the loop.

"No Edward." Carlisle replied. "Just listen to the rest of the story and then we'll discuss what needs to be done."

Edward nodded sharply as his mouth changed into a hard line.

Carlisle took that as a motion to proceed.

"How did he die? Jane asked Aro. And this is what he said. Apparently while Lumios was on a mission in Prague a few weeks before, he met a young woman by the name of Jasmine. He felt a strong connection with her, just as you do for Bella." Carlisle said, speaking to Edward. He took a shallow breath and kept speaking.

"They fell in love, and during work he would run to see her just for a few moments every day. He couldn't live without seeing her. It caused him immense pain."

Edward smiled and muttered, "sounds familiar…"

I smiled and he stroked his thumb against the back of my hand.

Carlisle smiled as well and persisted with the story.

"However, he was too close to her. When a vampire and a human get to close emotionally, it was said that they 'switched souls.' According to myth, the only way a vampire and human were allowed to become that close is if they were close by _all means._"

He looked at Edward of course. Edward didn't believe vampire's had souls.

Edward was intrigued, however.

"And is this why you believe we have souls?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Carlisle nodded, returning the smile. "We all thought it was just a myth before though…but I'm not finished with the story yet. The most important part is drawing near."

"Continue," was all that Edward replied.

"Well anyway, according to the myth, the only way to reverse it is for the human and the vampire to experience life in the other's eyes. They must fully understand each other before they switch back. It was here that Lumios has his downfall. Aro had told him what to do according to the mythical instructions. Lumios, however, was frightened of the outcome. He was especially afraid of what might happen to Jasmine if he stayed with her. Since she was in his body, he did not want anyone coming to look for her. He fled. Unfortunately though, the new borns he had fought in the past found him (in her body of course) before he could get out of the city. One of them, shared Edward's power, and he had found out the whole story in the matter of a few minutes. Tasting revenge, the newborn killed him in her body, and Jasmine was stuck inside Lumios' body for the rest of eternity."

The room was silent. We were all taking in the story.

I was the first to speak. My head was spinning with questions.

"So, what you're saying is…Edward and I have to live like this until we can fully comprehend life in the other's eyes?"

Carlisle looked at me and faintly smiled. "I'm afraid so Bella."

Edward heaved a long sigh and looked at me. "We can get through this Bella."

I nodded slowly.

I could hear the thoughts of everyone around me.

"_I should have warned them about this earlier…but I thought it was just a myth!" _Carlisle thought.

"_I'm going to have to be around a lot to help ease the emotions of frustration," _thought Jasper.

"_Bella is going to need new clothes…" _thought Alice.

I laughed at that one. Out of all things she could have been thinking…

My thoughts drifted back to me and I remembered the task at hand. Live and understand Edward…

Although we were in each other's bodies, we were still in tune with each other.

"We will get through this Bella," said Edward in a soft voice. "I promise."


	6. The Start Of Some Getting Used To

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm so very sorry that it has taken me so long[Homework has become the bane of my existence…**

**However, here is a nice long chapter to satisfy you!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**BPOV**

Edward was still looking in my eyes as the others were quiet.

"Do not fret about this. I'm sure you two will pull through this absolutely fine." Carlisle told us. "There is no vampire/human couple that I think could do it better." He added.

I knew that he was probably just saying this out of comfort. [But seriously, how many human/vampire couples could he know? However, even if the words were only spoken to comfort us, they definitely did their job on me. Edward on the other hand, I wasn't sure of…

I turned my head to look at him. The fact he had been wearing, changed into one of reassurance. He nodded and laughed at Carlisle's statement. What was he really thinking? Of course, I already knew, even if I was in Edward's body, his mind was the only one I wouldn't be able to read. I kept repeating in my head that everyone would be fine.

"_Edward is definitely feeling the stress…"_

"_Poor Edward and Bella, I should probably hold back on the sarcasm for the time being."_

"_Oh god, how will this affect them at school?"_

"_I wonder, does Bella have all of Edward's traits?"_

"_I wonder how Edward is feeling about all of this."_

"AAAHHH!" I screamed. "Could you guys help me out by thinking a little less? Your thoughts are invading my mind! I can't think of anything else! Let's keep the thinking down to a minimum when you are around me please!"

I had a headache. Is this what Edward had to go through every day? But he was used to it, it surely wasn't this aggravating…

Edward looked at me with his breathtaking side smile. It was not nearly as intoxicating when he was wearing the smile on my face. It looked out of place. However, as I closed my eyes and only imagined his face wearing the smile. The rest of everyone's [very obnoxious thought volume seemed to turn down. All I could think about was his face [when he was wearing it of course.

Once the very pleasing thought faded, one of the thoughts of the people around me struck a chord. How exactly _would_ this affect us at school? I could just imagine the endless possibilities, including Mike, Jessica, Tyler, the teachers…especially Mike.

I groaned.

Edward looked over at me. "You have no idea how frustrating it is for me not to hear your thoughts. Granted, it was frustrating before. However, now I can't read anyone's at all!"

I smiled. "Well then, welcome to lesson number one of life in my shoes."

"Hey Edward," Emmet interjected, "what number am I thinking of now?!"

He nearly had a fit of laughter. Rosalie joined in. Alice and Jasper moved to the other side of the room due to Edward's glare.

Edward's tone became sickeningly quiet. "Well Emmet, I would say you are thinking of the number 1, since that is how many eyes you are going to have when I get through with you."

Even if it was my voice, it sounded extremely menacing.

"I didn't know my voice could do that…" I mumbled under my breath.

I grabbed his [my hand. "Edward, calm down. It's ok. Let's just get through this without any incidents."

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Bella is right Edward," replied Esme.

"Yes Edward. I think you should probably take Bella home now. Charlie will be wondering where she…or you…are." He concluded with a wink in Edward's direction.

Charlie. Oh no. Edward being me…with Charlie! Now I was worried. Would my father notice the difference?

Edward sensed my tension. How he could, I have no idea. I thought I was doing a very good job of hiding my fear.

"Bella, please don't be worried. That look really doesn't do anything for my face. It only works when I'm thinking about you." He said in teasing voice.

I threw him a playful look with a half-hearted smile attached to it. He didn't buy it.

"Trust me my love, I probably know you better than you know yourself. When my world revolves around you, I'm thinking I'll be ok being you. I don't think I even know myself that thoroughly."

I smiled a genuine smile this time. "And that is where I come in."

He laughed. "Yes darling, that is exactly where you come in."

Alice's thoughts interrupted my thoughts.

"_Charlie will be home in 20 minutes Bella, you and Edward had better get a move on."_

I smiled at Alice. This reading minds thing was going to take some getting used to. The voices however, were now pushed to the back of my head. They were just mumbles until I focused.

"Ok now this while communicating through the mind thing, I can definitely get used to!" I laughed with Alice.

Edward and I rose from the couch.

"Thank you Carlisle. I honestly don't know what we would have done without you." I said.

He grabbed Esme by the waist and chuckled.

"No problem. I hope it helps."

We waved good-bye to everyone else and as we were headed out of the door I could hear Esme's thoughts.

"_Good luck you two…"_

I smiled. "Esme wished us luck," I told Edward as we were walking towards the car.

He smiled in return. "We don't need it Bella honey. I told you, we will be perfectly fine," He replied.

"Speak for yourself…" I mumbled.

He was about to get into the driver's seat to drive home.

"WAIT! What are you doing?"

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm driving us home Bella."

"Yes Sherlock, I understand that. However, how will it look when _I_ pull into our house driving _your_ car?" I told him with a smile on my face. It was a mocking smile.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Mhmm, exactly what I thought. Now scoot over mister!"

He exhaled in defeat. It was extremely weird to see him in my body. Of course, I probably sighed in defeat _many_ times that he had seen.

"Ok," I said, putting on my seatbelt. "Life in your shoes, huh?"

"Bella, be careful," he replied.

At that instant I floored the gas pedal. Edward's grip got tighter on the leather seats. Luckily for me, most people in Forks were home before 7:00 pm. We were swerving down the highway and the drive that usually would have taken me 30 minutes took me 15.

"WOO! That was exhilarating! I see what you like about it now!" I told Edward as I unbuckled my seat belt in front of my house.

Edward calmly unbuckled his seat belt and took my face into his hands.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart, however, that was a _once_ in a lifetime opportunity for you."

I laughed. "Oh come on! Be fair!"

He looked at me with sarcastic eyes. "No Bella,_ you_ be fair."

I laughed again.

"I guess it's time to face Charlie," he said with a smile on his face.

"I guess so."

I started walking to the other side of the house, away front the front door.

"Wait!" Edward called, "where do you think you're going?"

"Oh Edward, come on! If we are going to do this we have to do it right! All you have to do is say hi to Charlie, answer a few harmless questions, and _I_ will meet you in my room…" I added with a teasing smile on my face.

"Oh no…" he started, "Bella, you have no idea how to use my speed and agility. Just come with me and…"

"No Edward," I interrupted. "You heard Carlisle."

"Fine Bella, just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

I smiled. "Aw Edward, are you afraid I will mess up your body?" I asked and I wrapped my arms around his [my waist. It was definitely smaller.

"No you silly girl. I don't care whose body you are in. I can't stand if you get hurt."

I laughed and quickly kissed him. Leaving Edward, even going to the other side of the house was unbearably painful. It felt like I was _ripping_ myself off of him, like I wasn't supposed to. It was just as if some extremely strong force was holding us together. Charlie's thoughts interrupted my own.

"_What is she doing outside…I see his car."_

"You better get a move on," I told Edward. "He's waiting."

Again I felt pain when we were departing.

I walked to the other side of the house while reading Charlie's thoughts to see if he detected any difference. Of course though, he didn't. I smiled at my father's obliviousness.

I finally reached my window. I saw my body in my room. Edward was opening my window.

"Now Bella, listen very closely to what I am going to say." He instructed, "Now just…run up the wall. Just, run. You will end up running so fast that the gravity cannot pull you down. "

I gulped. Oh no.

"Bella, listen. Just run."

I nodded.

I backed up and before I knew it, I was running. I opened my eyes to find myself halfway up the wall in less than a hundredth of a second. I panicked.

"Oh no, I'm going to fall!" My legs seemed to give up from underneath me, no longer listening to the instructions my brain was screaming. And that was it. I fell in the bushes.

"OUCH!" Wait…why was I screaming? That really didn't hurt…

Edward was worried.

"Bella! Are you ok!?"

I brushed myself off. "Yes Edward, I'm fine. I will do it this time. I know it."

I gave myself room to run, and gave it my all.

Before I knew it, I had climbed into my room.

I didn't have any time to celebrate before Edward grabbed me to kiss me. His cold lips moved gently with mine and a shiver ran up and down my spine. His lips were still locked to mine as he pulled me towards my bed.

At that instant I felt something rush up to my mouth. I felt an urge. My whole body seemed to be waiting something; _needing _something. Fire burned my lips.

"No!" I pushed Edward away from me.

"I felt…it was like…fire…your lips…I mean, my…lips…," I stuttered.

He nodded with worried eyes. "I didn't know that would happen. I didn't honestly think you would feel the urge…the blood urge…"

My eyes popped out of my head. I put my hand to my mouth.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "Calm down. This is normal. And trust me; this is not _nearly_ as bad as it was when we first met."

I nodded a few more times. "I know Edward. It's just that. It's painful for me to be without you. It's like…some force, some very strong force is pulling us together. It's like it's against the forces of nature for me to be without you…even if I do have an urge for your…blood." I shuddered.

He smiled and kissed me lightly. "And now my love, I welcome you to the first lesson of being me."

"Is this really how it is for you?" I asked him.

He nodded. "See Bella, I told you I love you more that you could ever imagine or feel."

I shook my head in protest. "And that is where you are wrong. That is exactly how it feels for me. I just never thought you would feel the same…"

We were both silent, taking in today's events.

"Well you better get some sleep." I told Edward with a huge grin on my face.

He looked surprised. "Oh sleep…this should be interesting." He smiled.

I kissed him on the lips.

"I wonder what you will dream about… " I told him. "It will be your first dream in over 80 years…"

"Oh I already told you Bella," he replied. "All of my thoughts, and now dreams, will be of you."

I sighed.

"Tomorrow should be interesting as well Bella."

"Oh no!" I realized what he was talking about. School.

"It's fine. We can do this."

"I know Edward. You're right. You just get some sleep." I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you Bella. I love you no matter what. No soul switching myth can change that."

I smiled as I lay down next to him. "I love you too Edward, always remember that I love you just as much."

He drifted off to sleep before I could say more.

**Hope you liked it! I'm taking all of your opinions to heart and trying to include them in the story.**

**Review please! It really helps!**


	7. Dreams And Worst Nightmares

**3 words:**

**Enjoy**

**Read**

**Review**

**Thanks!**

**BPOV**

As Edward slept, I watched him. I watched as he made my body's chest rise and fall with his steady breathing. This experience was something I would not trade with anyone for anything. Seeing Edward sleep, and when he awoke, having him tell me about his dreams…it was more than I could ever ask for. More than _I _could have ever dreamed of. It was all still very weird I had to admit. The reading of the minds was definitely driving me crazy. All of the mumbling! However, now, the only person's mind I could hear was Charlie's. Him and his random dreams…Of course, since all of my attention was spent watching Edward sleep in the bed and body I used to call my own, made Charlie's dream almost inaudible. Not that I minded. It had something to do with fishing…

Edward rolled over on his back.

"No Bella..." he mumbled.

I smiled to myself. Yes! So he _was_ going to talk in his sleep!

"NO BELLA!" he yelled.

I jumped. I quickly tuned in to Charlie's thoughts to see if he had heard. Of course…he didn't. He was still fast asleep.

I came back to the bed, whispering. "It's ok Edward. Everything is ok."

He was still fast asleep. I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Bella, stand up! I'm back! I'm here! Why are you in the rain all by yourself…the forest…" he mumbled, getting louder with every word. Still, neither he nor Charlie had stirred from their dreams.

The words Edward spoke registered in my head. Oh no. He was seeing what I never ever wanted him to see. He was seeing me in the forest after he left me.

I turned to look at him. It almost startled me to see my face. I should be used to this by now…

Edward was wearing a mask of pain. Oh no…should I wake him up? I don't want him seeing anymore. However, before I could move him, his painful dream switched to another.

He frown turned into a smile.

The talking started again.

"I do. I promise to take Isabella Marie Swan and love her for the rest of eternity…"

A huge grin spread across my face. If I could, I knew I would have been blushing. Edward sure was. I kissed his cheek. As much as the sound of marriage made me shudder, now that I had heard Edward dream it, it became much more…sweet.

A few more hours passed. Could he not sleep _at all_?

I was not tired; however, I closed my eyes and _tried_ to sleep. That was utterly hopeless attempt on all counts.

Finally, it was 7:00 am, the sun was up, and it was time to wake Edward.

Before I even had the chance to touch him, I heard footsteps. Oh no!! Charlie!

I thought quickly while reading his thoughts.

"_I wonder if Bella is still sleeping. Hopefully she is…I wouldn't want her to know that I check on her every morning. That is a talk I want to avoid…" _he thought.

I looked around. There was only 1 possible way I could go. I slipped off the bed, lightly falling on the floor. It was not the pain that made me lose my breath, because there was none. The thing that took my breath was the speed and above all the grace! It was literally unbelievable…especially for the major klutz.

The footsteps became louder. Charlie had his hand on the doorknob and he opened the door. He looked around the room for a bit.

Please don't see me!

"_Everything looks good…she should probably get up though, it's almost time to go…"_

Oh no! I was done. He would find me, and everything would be ruined.

"_Maybe a few more minutes…but I should get going to work"_

He closed the door. I heard him climb down the stairs and star the car. He was gone. I was so jumpy. That was a close one. As I calmed down, I realized that I really should be getting Edward up.

I walked back over to the bed.

"Edward…you have to get up. We have school. His eyes flashed open as he gently grabbed me to kiss me passionately. He was much more careful due to yesterday's fiasco. Now it was him to be the first to come up for air. I laughed as he kissed my mouth one more time.

"Well, tell me how your first sleep in over 90 years was!" I told him.

He smiled. "It was unbelievable. I didn't realize that dreams were that vivid. I guess I forgot."

I giggled. "I know, I heard you," I replied.

He looked at me. His eyes were filled with curiosity and disbelief. "You mean…I…was _sleep talking_?"

I nodded grinning. "You better believe it!"

He shook this head looking out the window.

"This is surreal. This whole thing, especially the sleep talking," he said. "What exactly did I say?" His eyes became skeptical.

I bit my lip. "Well how about you tell me what you dreamed about first."

He looked at me with sarcastic eyes. "Bella..." he said shaking his head. He continued anyway.

"Well, one of them…was…unbearable. It was of you…in pain. I assume it was the moment I left you in the forest…when it was raining. Your eyes were so…dead. There was no life in them," he said in a whisper.

I touched his face with my hand. I had to be extra careful. After all, I was stronger than him now.

"Edward," I told him, "don't think about that. All that matters is that you are back with me."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"However, you did sleep talk about something else…" I said with a mocking smile on my face.

"What do you mean?" His eyes were puzzled. "That is all I remember…"

I laughed. "No, there was more."

He looked at me for a few more minutes. "Well, tell me then!"

I beamed at him. "You were saying your wedding vows."

His eyes became wider as his face became redder.

"Oh my gosh, Edward… are you _blushing_?!

He looked at me with a huge mischievous grin on his face. "You sill girl, I'm happy Bella. That is one dream that I can count on to become a reality."

I laughed as I kissed his lips. They were so warm…

"We had better get a move on Bella or we will be late for school."

I nodded.

Just as Edward was going to get up from the bed he stopped as sat back down with a thud.

"What? What's wrong?"

He looked extremely uncomfortable as he looked out the window, avoiding my eyes.

"Bella…I think I am going to need…a…_human _moment…"

He never once looked into my eyes. At first I didn't understand, but then it hit me.

"Oh…well…I really don't think that…maybe…" I stuttered.

He looked at me for the first time and held my gaze.

"Bella, you knew we wouldn't be able to hold this off for too much longer."

I nodded, swallowing hard.

"If it makes you feel any better, Bella, you can undress me."

I smiled, putting my finger to my chin as if I was thinking.

"Well Edward…only if you feel it is absolutely necessary," I said with a wicked grin.

"It wouldn't nearly be as enjoyable as it would be if you were in _your own_ body, but, I'll take it.

We laughed together. It helped ease the awkwardness in the air. If only Jasper were here…

"Alright, lets go Bella," Edward said, finally getting up from the bed.

I nodded to myself to help calm the nerves.

We got to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Ok Edward, close your eyes."

He smiled as he shut them.

My fingers were shaking as I undressed him from my clothes. It felt to weird. My fingers kept trembling as I tried to unbutton my pants form him.

'Bella, calm down," he soothed. "You are undressing yourself. I'm not looking, I promise."

That helped me a little. My fingers became steadier as I finished undressing him.

I turned on the shower.

"Ok Edward, just walk with me…ok now step in…good! You have entered the shower."

He started to wet my hair as he shampooed it. I couldn't just stay in here. This was too weird for me to watch.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need anything…and DON'T peek Edward!"

He smiled. "I wouldn't _dream _of it Bella."

"Ha…very funny Edward, now hurry! We have to get to school…as much as I would just like to stay home…"

The time flew by. Edward, so far as I could see, had not peeked.

I dressed him in casual jeans and a light blue sweater.

He finally opened his eyes and grabbed me to pull into a kiss. I laughed.

We had better get going…today was going to be a long day.

We skipped breakfast, as Edward had protested to eating proclaiming to not be hungry.

He would have to eat sooner or later. I could sense that lunch was going to be extremely interesting today. As would the rest of the day…

Before I knew it we were in the car, on our way to Forks High School.

Would we be able to make it through the day?

**Hope you liked it!**

**School will be a FUNNNNNN one.**

**Hahahahaha.**


	8. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! So I'd just like to say that I'm so excited that you all love my story! It's been great seeing what you all think about it and reading your notes to me. I have sent a few of you personal messages, but I thought I should let everyone know together.

**Recognition:**

**(1****st**** of all, here's a few of my personal favorite stories)**

PARENTING SKILLS 101 and VAMPIRES IN VEGAS- by vjgm

WHEN IN ROME- by RedRoseInADarkAlley

_And I would also like thank…_

**saranicole**

**vjgm**

**Tinc**

**Sabrina1911**

**Spunkymonkey5712**

**Summer Jasmine**

**Miniamber15**

**RedRoseInADarkAlley**

Your reviews made me laugh, think, smile and keep writing.

(For those of you who are not on this list, yours made me laugh as well! These are the ones that just popped into my head! But please keep reviewing!)

**BEWARE:**

**I may not be able to update extremely soon due to homework. However, keep checking it out! School will be funn!**

_**Thanks Everyone!**_

- poplikeapoptrt3


	9. The School Surprise? Prt 1

**Welcome to part 1 of the much anticipated school chapter.**

**You will not be disappointed. I guarantee it. **

**Review!**

We drove to school in silence. Due to Edward's freak out with me driving yesterday, he refused when I got into the driver's seat. Edward was at the wheel. Despite the fact that he was in my body, he was still very graceful. It _still_ shocked me to see me driving so gracefully when I knew that I was sitting here in Edward's body. (Not that I minded _that_ much. I mean, I was Edward, gorgeous, had grace, and had speed) Now it wouldn't be long till I had all of that in my own body. I grinned to myself at the thought

Once we reached the school, Edward parked, undid his seat belt, and reached over to take my face into his hands.

"Bella, you can do this. _I_ can do this. We already know each other so well. Now I just wanted to warn you. I'm sure you can already hear the thoughts of a few people around you." I nodded.

"Once we enter the school, your head is going to make you think you are at a crazy party. You will hear _many, many _thoughts. Just breathe and stay calm. We have to make everyone thinks that everything is normal. It may be fun for you actually…" he began to smile. "To actually see what the male population thinks of you."

I smiled as he kissed me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

Edward opened the door first, but I stopped him. I motioned him silently with my hand to stay put for a moment. He looked at me with questioning eyes, but slowly closed the door keeping his eyes on me.

I smiled the faintest of smiles. I opened the door, and walked around to Edward's side of the car. I opened his door to find him laughing.

"After you," I said, grabbing his (my) books.

He was still laughing as he elevated himself to kiss me.

We walked hand in hand into the school, just like every other day.

It was then that I would have had a heart attack if I were a human.

I had just registered. All of those posters on the way for the last few weeks…today was United School Day. All of the schools in a 20 mile radius of Forks High School were going to come to our school today for a seminar and a lunch reception. Everyone's thoughts were raging about it.

"_At least there is no school today." _

"_I wonder how much food they will have…"_

"_Wow, there are a lot of schools here."_

"_There are hotter guys at that school, I should have gone there."_

I looked at Edward. My mouth was hanging open.

His eyes were extremely worried. His face turned white as he turned to look at me.

Our eyes locked together. Each set harboring an extreme amount of anxiety.

As I turned to look forward once more, I was sure that if I were human at this exact moment, my heart would have just stopped.

Jacob, Quil and Embry were walking towards us.

"Edward! Edward, what do we do? They…werewolves…know…Jacob…talk to you! But we won't…they will…"I whisper yelled nonsense to him as the 3 werewolves were getting closer.

Edward grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Bella, calm down, we can do this. Let's see if we can spin this, if not, we can tell him."

I nodded. They were less than 30 feet away from us now. I was still nervous, my hands were shaking.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "act like me!"

Finally my brain had stopped freaking out. It felt like someone had just slapped me, or thrown ice water on my head. Edward was right, we had to try and make this work. I had re-gained my sanity just as the 3 boys reached us.

"Bella! How are you," Jacob asked, looking at Edward. "I've missed you so much!"

Edward's smile was strained; however, it looked real enough that Jacob didn't notice. Edward was swooped up into one of Jacob's infamous bear hugs.

I almost burst out laughing.

'Edward…" Jacob greeted me coolly.

"_What one earth does she see in him?! He is so cold! That love stealing…blood sucker…" _Jacob thought.

"_Calm down Jacob, this is not going to help you maintain your human form…" _Quil thought. Embry agreed as well.

"_You're right. Fine. Bella does look pretty today…blue looks amazing on her. It makes her skin glow. Especially when she blushes…" _Jacob admired.

Both Quil and Embry groaned mentally, telling him to stop.

I cracked a smile. Luckily they didn't see. What was up with boys looking at me when I was wearing blue?

Suddenly, I smelled a pungent scent in the air. It smelled like…dog actually.

Did Edward smell it too? Was this bad?

I looked at Edward. "Edward, do you smell…dog?"

Edward's grin was profound. I didn't get what was so funny.

"Ha…very funny you mature bloodsucker." Jacob looked at me with hard eyes that were coated with sarcasm.

That when the meaning of Edward's smile hit me. It was the werewolves! Their scent truly was different than the vampires'! I felt bad for saying that. Edward on the other hand, just circled my waist.

"Hey Jacob," Edward said, coating on the sweetness, "Edward and I better go get some seats." He circled his arms tighter around me and he leaned his head against my chest.

I knew what he was doing. He was making Jacob jealous, and it certainly was working.

"_What is she doing?! Why does he deserve this?! UGH! I hate him." _Jacob thought.

"But..," Edward continued, "Edward and I will definitely see you later!" he concluded with a huge sweet smile as he elevated on this tip toes to reach my cheek in front of them.

Jacob was mentally fuming.

"Ok," he grumbled, "see you."

As Edward and I were walking away, he started laughing.

"Edward! What was that about?! He was so jealous! I was afraid he might switch into being a werewolf!" I scolded.

He just kept smiling. "Bella honey, you get my speed, and that's fun for you. But, you have to let me have some fun too." He flashed me a devilish grin.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. "You're impossible…"

He was still laughing as we met Alice in the gym, who was saving 2 seats for us. When we sat down, I recognized a 'voice' behind us."

"_Yes! Bella is sitting right in front of me! Now maybe she will say yes when I ask her to the movies!" _

Oh no. It was Mike. Why did Mike always have to complicate things?

He was sitting next to Jessica and Lauren who were thinking some thoughts of their own.

"_Edward is so hot! Why he chose Bella, I will never know." _Lauren thought.

"_Why doesn't Edward notice me?! Maybe I should talk to him today…"_ thought Jessica.

Just as I was about to tell Edward about their thoughts, Mike tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Hey Bella, how are you? You look really good today."

Edward threw me a look with a mischievous grin attached.

"I'm great Mike. How about yourself?"

"Uh…good. I was just wondering though…this Friday Zombies 2 comes out in theaters. I was just wondering if…uhh…maybe you would like to join me?

"Well Mike," you know I don't like scary movies…so-"

Mike cut him off.

"Well you can hold my hand. Then when you get scared you can squeeze it or something…"

This threw Edward over the edge.

"Mike," Edward started, "there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Edward," he said, grabbing my arm. "He is my _boyfriend_." Edward said it very slow as if Mike were dumb. I almost burst out laughing. Edward was not anywhere near done though.

"Now, how many times have you asked me out?? Oh yes…about 30 times. And what have I said every single time? Oh…yes…I remember, I recall that I have said _no_. I love Edward very much and we are very happy." His eyes became harder and his voice became lower; more menacing. "If you ever come near me again, or even begin to ask me on a date, I will get a restraining order, not letting you come within 50 feet of me. Are we clear?" He shot him a hard smile at the end of his rant.

Mike nodded, looking terrified.

I put my hand over my eyes and slunk down in my seat. God hates me…that would be the only reason why He sent me Mike.

Edward turned back to the front and smiled at me.

I shot him an are-you-crazy look. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No Bella, but I am out of my body," he smiled the smile that made my heart melt. He knew what he was doing. He knew I would no longer be mad at him. His eyes became softer.

"Bella, I know you are upset with me now, but now you won't have to worry about Mike Newton any more. Doesn't that make you happy at all?"

His face was pleading.

I groaned and slumped back down in my seat. I wasn't fully able to hide my smile though.

I looked at the clock. We still had another 10 minutes before the seminar was to begin.

Apparently it was my turn to get angry, because Jessica had tapped me on the shoulder.

As I turned to look at her, she was smiling.

"Lauren! She giggled. Don't bother poor Edward!" she giggled flirtatiously.

"But we might as well not waste his time since we already have his attention…" said Lauren.

"Oh my God, Edward," Jessica squealed, trying to look seductive, "you're hair is just _amazing_ today," she said, as she reached up to run her hand through my (Edward's) hair.

And that was when I snapped.

"Excuse me ladies," I said, sounding like Edward, "this over here…" I said, motioning towards Edward, "if my _girlfriend_. I would greatly appreciate it if neither of you would touch my hair again, because the only girl who is allowed to go that is my _GIRLFRIEND_ Bella!'

I finished, turning my back towards them, facing front once more. I looked at Edward who had covered his mouth because he was laughing so hard.

"Well someone gets jealous easy I see…" Edward said with a grin.

I was beyond aggravated. "I wouldn't be talking restraining-order boy…" I grumbled.

This started a whore new fit of laughing for Edward.

His laughter was infectious.

I was mad, but I grudgingly gave in to laughing with him.

Soon enough, the seminar started. I could see Jacob, Quil and Embry take their seats. Jacob waved at Edward, who pretended like he didn't see him.

The seminar dragged on as everyone and their great grandmothers were there, telling us about their schools.

What felt like 80 hours later, with no more incidents, it was time for the lunch reception.

"You ready for your first _human_ meal?" I asked him.

He smiled and he took my hand. "Let's do it."

Just as we were getting up from our seats, Edward looked up.

"Two down…two to go…" he smiled.

What was he talking about? When I looked up to follow his gaze, I saw Tyler and Eric walking towards us. Apparently Mike had yet to see them today…

"No Edward! We are not going through with these outbursts again. Run!"

We slipped into the middle of the crowd, where we could walk into the cafeteria without being detected.

Everyone's thoughts were distracting.

"_I wonder what we're eating…"_

"_Geez! Everyone is so pushy today!"_

"_I am so bored…"_

Edward was right. It was like I was in the middle of a party…

Finally, we got to the doors of the cafeteria. All of the tacky tables and chairs had been replaced with better ones. They had also added many more of them.

Alice waved to us from a table, wanting us to meet her there.

Once we get there, Alice started laughing.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see…You'll see when Edward talks his 1st bite of food!"

Once again she burst into a fit of laughter.

I quickly tuned in to her thoughts to see the vision.

I started laughing as well! This was priceless!

Alice and I were rolling with laughter, with tears running down our faced.

'What is so funny!?" Edward demanded.

"You'll see Edward…" was all that I said.

**To be continued…**

**School is far from over guys! Hahaha. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Unwrapping Need? Prt 2

**Sorry it took so long! And I know about the typo in my last chapter. Sorry everyone! But thank you for notifying me. **

**Once again, I hope you all love this chapter!**

**BPOV**

After Alice and I had had our fun, Edward got up.

"Ok you two, _I _am going to get my food," he smiled mischievously as he said it.

Because of what I saw in Alice's vision, I should probably stop Edward from eating anything.

"Edward...uhhh I mean Bella….maybe you shouldn't eat anything….I mean, you haven't eaten anything in a _while_, so maybe…."

He came over to me slowly, with a small smile on his face.

He looked me in the eyes and whispered, "Bella, honey…do you eat food every day?"

I looked down at him, opening my mouth to make a smart retort, but I couldn't think of anything.

His smile grew more profound. "That's what I thought. If I am going to live _your_ life, then I am going to eat."

I sighed, "Fine, eat at your own risk."

He looked at me with skeptical eyes.

"What are you saying?"

Alice threw me a look.

"_Bella! Don't stop him from eating! This is going to be hysterical!"_

Edward noticed us mentally speaking.

"Oh my god! That is so aggravating!"

"Oh…believe me, I know…" I replied.

He looked at me with an oh-come-on look.

"I am going to eat Bella. Neither you, nor your tries to make me feel guilty are going to stop me."

"Fine," I said, as I crossed my arms.

Edward returned from getting food a little later, when Alice and I were talking.

His tray was filled to the brim! He got one of everything; from pizza, pudding, fries, salad, even chicken fingers and pieces of some steak.

Alice and I looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"_Now the vision makes sense…."_she thought with a smile on her face.

I smiled. Poor Edward.

"Edward, why did you get so much food?" I asked.

"I wanted to try everything! I also wanted to see what meat tasted like cooked. Since I usually eat it raw…" he added with a devilish grin.

I made disgusted noises.

"Oh, just you wait Bella," Edward started, "you are going to start getting thirsty."

I perked up. Oh no. Hunting! I couldn't possibly…

Edward saw me worry.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I will be right there with you…well maybe not there with you. You may eat me yourself."

I was even more horrified. Me? Eating Edward? I started to panic.

"Bella! Bella! No. You will not be alone. You will be fine! Carlisle will be there to help you. He will go step my step…and take it slow…"

My breathing started to slow. The thought of Carlisle there put me at ease. It was better than being alone.

"Are you better?" he asked, with concerning eyes.

I smiled. "Yes. Don't' worry about. Now eat! You only have 30 more minutes!"

He returned a warm smile.

"Here goes nothing," he said, as he grabbed the pizza. He put it under his nose, and sniffed it. I laughed. He brought it up to his mouth and took a deep breath. Then he took a bite.

Alice was next to me, waiting with me impatiently for his reaction.

His eyes lit up. He finished the rest of the pizza in a matter of minutes.

Alice and I laughed.

"So you like it Edward?!" Alice asked.

He nodded, as he grabbed the rest of the food. He was fast, yet very mannered. It didn't look much like me.

Angela came to sit next to Edward.

"Errr, hey Bella, you're a little hungry today. You usually don't eat anything. You're acting as if you haven't eaten anything in over a hundred years!"

Edward, Alice and I immediately turned our head to look at each other. She started to laugh at her remark. The 3 of us relaxed and joined her in laughter. Ours was a little shaky though.

Edward had finished his whole tray in 15 minutes.

Angela got up to say hello to her boyfriend, Ben.

"That was better than I thought actually…," Edward said. "It was…uhh…I mean…"

Edward's face started to get a little green. Of course, Alice and I knew this was coming.

Edward face got a little greener, and before I could say anything, he ran out of the cafeteria.

Alice was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"_His face was priceless! I have to tell everyone else!"_

I was worried about him.

He returned in 5 minutes, looking extremely reserved, extremely elegant, extremely…Edward.

He sat down at the table with Alice and I. He hadn't said a word.

His silence silenced Alice. We both waited for him to say something.

After a few minutes, he said, "that was very…" he trailed off.

Alice started to shake since she was suppressing laughter.

I opened my mouth, but he stopped me by facing the palm of his hand towards me.

"You knew."

"Oh come on Edward! That is so unfair! You were the one who was all 'determined' to eat! I tried to get you to stop, but you refused!"

He threw me a hard look. Alice's laughter was infectious however, and I began to giggle along with her.

Edward couldn't hold back a smile.

"I'll remember this you two…" was all that Edward replied.

It was then that the principal came on the intercom.

"_Students! Please listen. Now that you have had the presentations and have had your lunch, you will now be allowed to walk through the rooms to look at the different booths of schools, talk to a few students, and see what they offer. I hope you are all making new friends, and take this program seriously by trying to make the best of it. Have a great rest of the day."_

The crackling noise ceased, while all of the students got up to walk through the different rooms and look at schools. We had 2 more hours of school. Oh joy.

… … … … … …

**EPOV**

As Bella and I walked out of the cafeteria, Jacob Black began to walk towards us. Bella threw me a horrified look. Either she was worried he would find out, or that I would try to make his jealous again. I smiled.

"I'll behave Bella, calm down. Remember, we can always tell him if you get too uncomfortable."

She nodded. I hated when she worried. But what I hated even more was having to pretend to be Bella, liking Jacob. And he hugged me! Ugh! The thought was enough to bring back the feelings of repulsion.

He reached us before I had any more time to think back on those feelings, pulling me into another bear hug.

"Bella! How was your lunch!" he greeted me with a huge smile.

"Well good. How about you walk around to look at schools with me for a while? I hardly see you anymore!"

I looked back at Bella.

She looked horrible. Being away from me, especially now, put her on edge.

But she nodded, telling me to go. She was right. Refusing would look suspicious.

"Oh. Well why thank you oh mighty one for your permission." Jacob said to Bella sarcastically.

That was rude. It was unacceptable. But again, it would suspicious for me to say anything.

He dragged me away before I could see where Alice had taken Bella.

"Edward makes me so angry! He watches you like a hawk! And looking at you like that to make you feel guilty…that makes me so mad!"

I just stayed silent. He was so immature. Apparently this was odd for Bella.

"What Bella? You're not going to tell me that I'm wrong? That Edward isn't like that? That I should stop because you 'love him'"?

I smiled. It was great he thought this uniform for Bella to say.

"You are acting really strange today Bells."

I just nodded.

"You are so quiet!! Is something bothering you?! Did _he_ do anything?" he kept asking.

Oh lovely. He was making a scene. People were starting to stare. I was going to have to tell him before he made everyone look.

I grabbed his hand and ran him across the way to another hall way. I looked around. Ha! Bingo.

I found an empty janitorial closet, shoved him in, and closed the door.

He looked shocked for an instant and then smiled.

"Oh Bella! Are you serious?! Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I knew you always loved me. But now you finally realize it! What if Edward finds…"

I didn't realize what he saying until he used my name.

I started laughing hysterically.

I couldn't help it. I had to clutch my stomach to keep from falling.

He was beyond confused. "What is your problem?!" He was also agitated at being left out of the loop.

"Jacob…Jacob..." I said between breaths. Once I finally regained my composure I continued speaking.

"I _am_ Edward. This will probably make your arrogant werewolf head spin. However, Bella and I have switched bodies for the time being. Due, to an old vampire myth, we have just switched bodies we can learn to live life in each other's shoes."

His eyes were wide with shock then they were filled with disgust.

"You mean…I _hugged_ you?!"

I rolled my eyes. He was so immature. What Bella saw in him, I will never know.

"This…is….just crazy!" he spat.

I smiled. He was so child-like.

He stormed out of the closet.

He was always many feet ahead of me as we walked back towards all the booths. Every few minutes he would throw a look at me. I would always look back at him smiling.

Once we reached the booths, Bella came into view.

This was going to be a long process.

… … … … … …

**BPOV**

I saw Edward and Jacob walking towards me. Jacob was in front of Edward, looking very disturbed and upset. Edward was behind him, smiling to himself, and now at me.

Oh no. He knew.

When Jacob saw me, he looked at me, threw me a disbelieving look, and walked out of the school.

Yes. He definitely knew.

I would have to call him later. He at least deserved an explanation from me.

Edward grabbed me by the hand, apparently feeling my tension.

"Let's go home," he said. "It's been a long day."

I nodded in agreement. I was dreading calling with an explanation for Jacob.

I was also dreading something else.

Earlier today, when Edward was talking about getting thirsty…

It wasn't supposed to feel like I was yearning for an unquenchable thirst. One is which made me uncomfortable…was it?

**WOOO.**

**REVIEWWW!**

**Hope you liked it!!!**


	11. Ready Set Go

**Hey everyone. **

**I am sooo sorry that it took me about 7 decades to get this out.**

**Every day I thought about you guys. Lol. **

**I hope you won't be too mad at me, and continue reading my story. **

**And you better review:D**

**Please?**

**[and a BIG thank you to saranicole for keeping me on track. You really helped me to force myself to make time for this.**

**BPOV**

Edward was worried about me. He kept on asking me questions on our way to his house, back from school.

"Bella, are you sure nothing bothered you? I can always go back to Jacob and hunt him down."

I looked over at him from my place in the passenger's seat. He was so sweet, yet I was exasperated with his questions.

"Edward. I promise I'm ok." My voice cracked. It was over. He now knew something was wrong.

He looked at me with his piercing eyes. It wasn't nearly as captivating as when he looked at me that way in his _own_ body, but I'll take it.

I sighed. I would have to tell him sooner or later. I would have to tell him if I wanted to continue being with him while we were stitched up like this.

I bit my lip. How should I say this? I couldn't just tell him that I _knew_ I was thirsty. I hated to admit it, but I honestly didn't want to go hunting. I couldn't bear killing animals and me eating them…raw.

My silence must have been bothering Edward, since he grabbed my hand.

"Bella, whatever it is, I think I may know how to fix it. I mean, it _is _my body.

His attempts so get things off my mind never failed.

I smiled. I knew I had to tell him. But how?

"Ok listen, Edward. Remember in the cafeteria today…when you said that I was bound to get thirsty _sometime?_"

He nodded. Edward probably already knew what was going on.

He kept his eyes on the road, as to try not to let me know that he had already caught on.

Since we still had a while before we reached the Cullen's house, I figured that now, there was no hope of dropping the subject.

Since he was _after all _in my body, there was no way that _I, _Bella Swan, would be driving at the speed of light. Therefore, he was forced to drive at my-used to be- speed.

I continued.

"Well…lately, I've been feeing…dry? I guess you could say. I feel like…I need some, liquid, some…oh I don't know!"

I stopped at his smile. He was smiling! I guess he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Please continue Bella. I'm not laughing at you. I just find it amusing how you describe it."

I heaved a great annoyed sigh.

He grabbed my hand, finally taking his eyes of the road. "Please tell me," he whispered.

My body shivered. And I knew it wasn't the fact that I was now a "cold-blooded" vampire.

"Well, I don't know what it is. I mean, now I do. I know I'm…_thirsty_.

I gulped.

He interjected.

"And you are worried about going hunting or the 1st time?"

I nodded, looking at the long, never ending, highway ahead.

I couldn't say anything. What would I even say? I'm sorry I can't do one of the major actions of being a vampire? One of the things I've been yearning to become? I felt disappointed, and almost hypocritical.

"I can see why you'd be worried Bella," he began, attempting to make me feel better, "going hunting for the 1st time can _seem_ a little scary and different. But…Carlisle will be here to help you."

I knew he couldn't be there. I was torn between wanting him to be there and wanting him to be safe. There was no way for me to know my strength once I gave myself over to Edward's senses. The thought of being in that state while Edward was in my body, near me. The thought scared me. My heart started beating wildly, I could hear it. Edward could be gone…in an instant. He was human now. He was fragile and obviously _not_ immortal.

I shook my head to get rid of the haunting thought. And now I think I understand why Edward never wanted me there…

… … … … … …

Once we reached the Cullen's house, the whole family was there. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games (to the extreme), Rosalie and Alice were showing off their new clothes, Esme was watching the girls, while Carlisle was reading.

Just as we walked in, Carlisle looked up.

"Hello you two, I heard school was…complex…to say the least?"

He cracked the faintest of smiled.

Edward threw Alice a glare. She responded with a smile.

"Oh come on Edward! Like they weren't going to find out sooner or later that Jacob was there!"

Edward just put his hand to his head, and sat down on the couch.

"How are you Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Oh I'm ok Esme," I said smiling. "It's just been a long day that's all." I concluded, sitting on the couch next to Edward.

Alice's thoughts interrupted my own.

She was reviewing over a vision that had already happened.

It was…Jacob and Edward…in a broom closet.

What were they doing in there?

I heard their whole conversation. Right down to Jacob's…misinterpretation.

I smiled. Poor Jacob.

"Well Edward, I heard you almost had to pucker up today. Werewolves can be pretty straightforward, huh?" Emmet said to Edward.

Edward froze in his place, turning his head, ever so slightly, to look at Alice.

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't be a party pooper, Edward!"

Edward got up to hit Emmett. However, he got a discouraged look on his face, and sat back down. He knew he couldn't possibly hit Emmet in my body. I wasn't nearly as strong as he usually was.

"Aww. What? Poor, _weak_, Edward can't hit me?" Emmet teased.

This was enough. I stood up. "He may not be able to Emmett. But I bet I can."

Edward looked up at me, his eyes were smiling yet worried at the same time.

"No Bella, sit down." Edward demanded.

"Go for it Bella!" Rosalie called. "He deserves it!"

He looked at her, open-mouthed and shocked.

"Fine Bella," Emmet said with a smile. "Bring it on."

Edward grabbed my head to make me look at him. He was so weak. I didn't realize what he was trying to do until I looked down.

"Bella. No. You will not fight my brother. And as for you Emmet, you will not fight Bella! What are you thinking Emmet really?!"

"Hey!," Emmett started, staring at Edward with mock innocence, "she started it, he concluded with a wink in my direction.

This is my one chance to show Emmet what I am made of! However, then Edward's words got to me. I started to get a little worried. Emmet was the strongest...Edward was only the fastest.

"Aww!", Emmet yelled with sarcasm in a baby voice. "Is the poor wittle baby scared?"

I looked at Edward. He was mad, I could tell. I was too.

He looked at me. His eyes were softer this time.

"Bella, are you sure you can handle this?"

I nodded vehemently.

His serene look turned mocking.

"Go get him."

I smiled and gave him a kiss.

I was mad. He was not getting away with this. As long as I was unbelievably strong, Emmett was going to know _exactly_ what I _was_ capable of doing.

"Ready?" Emmet asked with a sly smile.

"Set. Go." I replied.

I leapt off the ground right on top of Emmett. Obviously this took him by surprise, he didn't expect me to take off _that_ fast. I heard Edward in the background.

"Don't you dare hurt her Emmett!"

He was extremely strong. His large muscle banded arms grabbed my hand, pinning them above my head. I used my leg to whip him in the stomach. The blow left a mark, but not one painful enough to get him to recoil for longer than 2 milliseconds. He returned at me with raging eyes. Emmett _hated_ losing. I was on the floor when he returned. He pounced, he was flying in the air; his goal was to be on top of me. Edward speed was definitely an asset. I rolled out of the way and jumped on his back when he hit the ground. I sat on his back using my elbows, knees and legs to hold him down. The fall had taken Emmett by surprise, which gave him a lapse of strength. Edward was extremely strong as well. I had enough power to keep Emmett on the ground.

"Get off me Bella!" Emmet yelled, squirming, trying to get out of my grasp.

I laughed.

"Not a chance Emmett! It's not every day that I have my fiancée's brother, who _always_ makes fun of me, pinned to the ground! Now that I have you here, you're gonna stay for a little while longer. I have to enjoy this."

"Bella," Emmett whined, "this is unfair and you know it!"

The rest of the family was laughing. Part of astonishment I figured.

"Great Job Bella!" Alice and Rosalie yelled in between breaths. Their laughter was infectious. Soon everyone was laughing.

"Bella!!" Emmett groaned.

"Tell me you give up and I'll let you go."

He exhaled, and slowly, almost inaudibly-for humans- he whispered "I give up…"

"What Emmett!?" I yelled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that."

Edward was laughing behind me.

"I GIVE UP!!!!" he yelled.

"And who is the best sister-in-law that you could ever ask for?"

"UGH! You are Bella! Now get off me!!" he yelled in exasperation.

I got off laughing. Esme and Carlisle were laughing so hard, they were clutching their stomachs.

Edward was walked over to me to give me a kiss.

"Congratulations Bella! I must say I'm impressed," he said with a bemused smile. "Oh and Emmett…uhh…better luck next time, huh?"

Emmett growled at Edward, slowly walking over to the corner of the room.

Suddenly, my head started to throb, I felt dizzy all over again. My body started to want something…to _need_ something. I felt the vampire instincts take over. What is going on?! I felt my eyes turn molten, almost as if I were seeing red. My eyes locked with Edward's, who was now across the room talking to Jasper. I felt dry. I needed a drink…I needed _blood. _I needed it now. Edward saw me. In an instant he knew what was happening. The urge was too strong for me to hold back. I tried, but I failed. The vampire instincts had totally taken over me.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper! Help!"

They all looked at me and understood immediately. I started running. Edward had blood now. His blood attracted me. I couldn't focus on anything else. I needed _that_ blood. The blood pumping in Edward's veins….my blood.

I got closer and closer to Edward. I was torn. Half of me _needed_ the blood. The other half was petrified of what was happening. Stop! Stop! I yelled mentally. I couldn't I kept running at Edward. His eyes got wider. I was in so much pain, physically and mentally. My body was saying go, but mu head and hear were saying stop!

I pounced, right in front of Edward, invisible, dry tears streaming down my face. And that was it. I jumped and landed, feeling a body beneath me. I was ready to quench this thirst.

**Review.**

**NOW.**

**Lol. Please?**

**They **_**really really really **_**help!!!**

**Hoep you liked it.**

**Stay tuned for the next one!**

**Sorry for the cliffy. Lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone!**

**I know that I gave you all a cliff hanger for quite some time.**

**Lol. I greatly appreciated your reviews!**

**Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW.**

**BPOV**

I looked down, my heart was screaming stop, but my head was urging me forward. I felt torn in half; I felt immense pain. I wanted to stop, but I _couldn't_. I hit the figure. I was now over Edward. My eyes were closed; I had at least made my brain do that much for me. I lunged forward to open my eyes. It wasn't Edward-thank god-it was Jasper. He grabbed my shoulders shaking me slightly. My brain felt slowly cleared. The cloud of immense physical and mental pain ended.

I shook my head, turning my head from left to right searching for Edward. Was he ok? What had I done?!

There he was; on his back 20 feet away from me. His eyes quickly changed from panic. He now looked composed. Standing up, brushing of his shirt, he walked over to me. Carlisle stopped him.

"Edward, let's give Bella a minute to compose herself and gain control."

"Edward, I don't want you to come anywhere near me," I told him in an almost inaudible whisper.

Esme walked over to help get me off of Jasper. "Bella, honey, all you need is a few minutes to gain more control, and you'll be fine. All of us have to learn how to control ourselves."

I shook my head in debate.

"No Esme, Edward can't come near me. That was way too dangerous. I couldn't even live with myself if I hurt Edward! I should move. I should move very far…."

I slowly turned my head to look at Edward. He face was molded into a gentle smile; mocking none the less.

I realized what I had just said. "Oh…"

I opened my mouth to try to regain some composure, but nothing came out.

"But..uhh…mh..ig. Oh…" that was all that came out with my mouth.

Edward smiled, now a gentle smile, and walked towards me slowly. I started to stop him.

"Edward, no, seriously. At least give me a few more minutes."

He, of course, didn't listen to me. He continued towards me. When reached out to grab my hand. He touched my cheek.

"Bella, you yourself now just realized, what I had to realize those many months ago."

I looked at him, and slowly nodded.

"Thanks for stopping me Jasper. I don't know what I would have done."

He nodded once. "No problem."

Carlisle interjected, "Edward, I think it is time to take Bella hunting."

I froze. I knew that it was dangerous to be around Edward if I didn't get some _sustenance_ in me, but the thought of hunting, worried me.

Edward saw the look in my eyes. "I think we better get home to Charlie first. We have to reassure him that _I _am still safe." He looked at me a winked.

He ushered me out of the door and into his car. I couldn't object to him getting into the driver's seat.

He decided to drive slowly, we were in no rush to get home.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I was trying to stop…I just…_couldn't_. It felt…painful, but more mental. The struggle between the 2 things I wanted. It was horrible."

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. That would be utterly absurd. I know exactly what you went through, and I am just extremely sorry that you had the unfortunate experience. I should have taken you hunting earlier…we could have avoided this whole mess."

Again, I began to panic.

"Edward, I know this sounds unbelievably juvenile, but, I don't know if I can kill…animals. I mean, I know that I'm not a vegetarian or anything. But do you honestly believe that I could kill an animal? I mean, I think I would just panic!"

He held back a laugh. "Bella, honey, I know the thought is a little scary to you right now. But when you're actually in that mind set, the one you get into when you hunt, it's almost as if it isn't even _you_ anymore. All of those fears you have will wipe away because it is irrational for a vampire to have those feelings."

I knew that the thought of not being in total control and in my mind set should have scared me, but it didn't. I almost felt relieved. If I didn't have these fears and thoughts while I was actually doing it, then it would be easier to get through with it.

I exhaled.

Edward grabbed my hand. "See, there. Now can you relax and not have a hernia every time the word 'hunting' is uttered?

"If I must," I answered smiling.

We pulled up to my house to find that Charlie was not there. We walked into the house where there was a note on the table.

_Hey Bell, _

_I've gone fishing with Billy for the day…maybe even for the night._

_I'll be back tomorrow night. _

_I know you can take care of yourself. _

_Have fun and be safe._

_- Dad_

_P.S. I trust you enough to know you will still have curfews for boys._

I laughed. "I love it how he uses the word "boys" when he knows perfectly well that I only have one boy that I love."

Edward read the note over my shoulder. "Well you never know, there are many people who could potentially be of some competition to me."

I laughed. "Edward, how many times do I have to say it? I don't care how many people like me. I wouldn't even care if George Clooney loved me! I love you, I only love you, and I will _only _love you for the rest of eternity. I mean for heaven sakes Edward! I'm not engaged to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen for no reason!"

He smiled my favorite, breathtaking, smile as I spoke my last line.

"Bella, you have no idea how that line just made me feel."

He kissed me in our kitchen.

"Just a little while longer…" I heard Edward whisper.

"You're unbelievable…" I told him smiling.

"Maybe."

It was quiet for a minute. I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Bella, I think it's time for you to hunt. You need to."

I nodded, knowing that I had nothing to fear.

"I'll call Carlisle so he can come get you."

It was then that I fully realized that Edward wouldn't be with me.

He saw my posture change.

"Bella I know you're worried, but I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back. We have the _whole_ night to ourselves." He added with a grin.

"Oh. Well then, the sooner I leave the sooner I come back." I laughed. "Where is Carlisle anyway? It's already been 2 minutes; he should be here by now." I smiled at my own joke. Edward joined me.

Not a second later, Carlisle walked into the house with a smile on his face.

"You ready to hunt?"

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**The much anticipated hunting chapter will be next!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I will write. **

**Take that as a hint! ;D**

**REVIEW.**


	13. The First Hunt

**I'm so happy I actually find the time to write faster!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**This chapter was incredible to write.**

**I just hope it's incredible to read :\**

**Review to let me know!**

**BPOV**

I managed to sneak in one anxious wave goodbye to Edward when Carlisle slammed the door shut. If my heart were pumping blood throughout my body, I knew that it would be pumped at the speed of light. There more no denying it; I was nervous. Being around Edward was one of the _only_ things that calmed me. Now that we were separated, all of the fears I had of hunting returned. I hadn't even realized that we were in a car until we had come to a sudden stop that jerked me forward. Why hadn't we just run there? I assumed it was because my skills of hiding emotions, was pitiful. My assumption was confirmed when Carlisle began to speak.

"Listen Bella, I know that regardless of what anyone says that you're going to remain nervous, but you really ought to try trusting me. It will relax you. I promise that you won't be feeling anxious when you are in that setting."

His mind was saying the same thing.

_I wish I had brought Jasper along. Her nervous emotions wouldn't cloud her proper thinking._

I took a few deep breaths. I had to calm down.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked.

Carlisle cracked a smile. "Emmett will meet us there. He said he wouldn't miss this for the world. I think Alice and Rosalie are going to catch up with us later."

I smiled.

"Emmett…that boy is unbelievable," I muttered with the faintest hint of humor on my face.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, Emmett is many things, and 'unbelievable' in definitely one of them."

Carlisle and I broke out into a fit of laughter. I forgot my fears. The laughing seemed to have wiped my memory of my previous thoughts. And for that, I was grateful.

Carlisle's phone rang. He took the shiny little phone out of his pocket and smiled to himself.

"Speaking of unbelievable…" he muttered. He threw me a smile. I was beyond confused until Carlisle identified the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes Edward? No, Bella is absolutely fine. We are making fun of your brother. Yes, he is meeting us there, but don't worry, I will keep him in check." He nodded a few more times, then handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella, I was just calling to check up on you. You don't exactly hide your emotions very well." His laugh made me smile. I heard some crunching on his end of the line.

"Edward, what is that crunching noise?"

"It's cereal."

"You're eating cereal?! I thought you hated my food?"

"Well, your human instincts caused me to get hungry. I fought against my desire to cook something up and settled for some cereal."

"Uh..ok." I was shocked. "Well do you..uhh..like it?"

He laughed. "Well, these are your taste buds. And apparently you like cereal, so that means that I do as well."

I laughed. "Ok, well I think we have arrived. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you Bella. I wish so badly that I was there with you. But I'll make sure I'm there with you when you go through the experience in your own body. I promise."

"I love you too Edward. I'll see you tonight."

And with that the line went dead.

The car was at a stop at the entrance of a wall of green.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

I attempted to shoot him a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose. Let's just get this over with."

We got out of the car and ran a few miles into the forest. I would never get over how good it felt to run like this. It felt as if I was running so fast that my fears couldn't catch up with me…until I stopped running.

We finally stopped at a little clearing.

"Now listen Bella, when you see the animal, you're going to be able to smell its blood. Just as you smelled Edward's earlier."

I shivered.

"Automatically, as you found out, you will react to the scent at an extremely rapid speed. Except this time, your mind will not be telling you to stop because you do not have an emotional attachment to this particular creature."

I nodded a little.

"Bella, you barely have to do anything. You're vampire instincts will take over as soon as you react to the scent."

I heard a rustle in the bushes next to me. I closed my eyes dreading this. I felt a little faint. I wasn't ready to do this. Was I thinking too much? I felt nauseous.

Just then, Emmett jumped out of the bushes"

Emmet was laughing frantically. He was clutching his stomach.

"Oh my god, Bella!" he said between breaths, "Your face!" he was still laughing. "Your face was priceless!"

He had pushed me too far. I walked right over to him and punched him in the arm.

"OUCH! DAMNIT! Bella! You have _GOT_ to stop doing that!"

Now it was Carlisle and my turn to laugh.

Just then we heard another rustle in the bushes. Out jumped a deer. Before I could even process the thought, the scent of its blood entered my nostrils. The deer began running, and so did I. My brain felt muddled. It was clouded with only one thing; the blood. All I couldn't think of was quenching this thirst raging inside of my body. The deer swerved left, and I could do nothing but follow. My body _yearned_ for this. I could feel my face getting hotter. My body was on fire. I hadn't done this before, but I knew the only thing that would cool it was the blood of that deer. I stopped running, crouched, and jumped. The next thing I knew, I was on top of the deer. Nothing could stop me. I felt selfish. I didn't care what the cost. I _needed_ its blood in my system to survive. I couldn't remember where I had been in the previous moments before this, and I didn't care. My mouth opened involuntarily, and I was vitally aware of my new venom coated teeth. I bent my head, and struck the deer. I felt the heat in my body recede. It started in my mouth and went to every place in my body. I wanted to shiver, but I couldn't move. I felt _relieved_. The physical pain that I was, for the most part, unaware of, was now so much less. I was…soothed. But could I be? I finally lifted my head, looking around. I closed my eyes, feeling the rush seep out of me as my breath left my body. I opened my eyes, feeling more calm; more…in control.

I turned around to find Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie leaning against a tree many feet away smiling. Across from them was Emmett, staring open mouthed at me.

Rosalie gave me an appreciative nod. Alice was the first to speak.

"I knew you would rock this!"

"Yes Bella," Carlisle said, "that was very well done."

Emmett was still staring at me.

"But…how? She's never…that was…she….leapt…that…AMAZINGGG!"

Rosalie walked over to him smiling a wicked grin. "Yes Emmett, compared to you, _everyone_ is amazing.

We all laughed.

It fell silent. I assumed they were waiting for me to speak.

"That felt…so good. It soothed me. I feel so much more in control of myself!"

"I told you Bella," Carlisle began. "You had nothing to be worried about. Did you even feel like yourself?"

I thought back. It felt almost surreal.

"No actually…It feels like I was a bystander…"

"We have to tell Edward!" Alice interjected. "He will be so shocked!" She turned to me. "He hasn't stopped calling me, asking me about your future. I was starting to feel regret that you didn't kill him earlier. How ironic is it that they were so alike?!"

I shot her a confused look. "Alike?"

"How exactly are we alike Alice?

Rosalie had finally stepped forward.

"You know that Edward is often referred to as a mountain lion when he hunts? Now, even thought you are in Edward's body, your hunting techniques are different, but similar as well. We have decided that you are in between a tiger and…I know Edward won't be particularly happy about this…but we have also classified your hunting techniques similar to a…wolf. You were just as graceful as Edward, but had a rough yearning to it. It was extremely entertaining to watch. Almost as good as me…" She cracked a smile.

"So I'm like a tiger…and a wolf?"

"I guess so!" Alice yelled.

Carlisle interrupted. "Now Bella, if you are done, we should get going. Edward is just about going crazy."

"Yes," Alice said. "And I am not up to dealing with him in one of his infamous moods." She scowled.

I smiled.

"Yes, I think I'm finished."

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie ran back home, but Carlisle and I drove the car back to my house.

I kept replaying the experience in my head. It felt like a movie. The more I replayed the image, the more I couldn't believe it was _I_ who had conjured the image in the first place. It was…I smiled as I thought the word…unbelievable. I was too anxious to tell Edward. I couldn't wait. I wanted to explain every detail. It was almost as if, it couldn't be real until I had spoken the words aloud.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

After what felt like no time at all, due o my replying the move in my head, we reached my house. I ran out of the car and burst through the door to find Edward sitting on the kitchen chair.

"Tell me everything."

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**It was SO FUN to write!!**

**You better review!!!!**

**Or ill stop writing :D**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2! please read!

Hello everyone!  
I know you all probably **hate** me right about now…

And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in about 3 billion years!

[For those of you new readers, my old ones from when I was just starting, have had to wait for me for a while… :/

I've been so busy with homework. And this week is **EXAMS**! Ugh! I'm freaking out! I've been up studying till around midnight for these past few weeks and especially now. However, you readers are always on my mind. So right when I get to my computer on those horrible nights of studying, I crash and fall asleep! Lol. My luck…

However, on Saturday, I will definitely have a new chapter up! I'm going to try and make it really long for you guys!

Once again, I'm so sorry.

But keep a look out for Saturday [I promise it will be up by Saturday night, the 15th

Wish me luck on my exams[And for all of you other writers in my exam position, I will you all luck as well!

Thank you SO MUCH for your patience,

Poplikeapoptrt3 333


	15. The Shattered Excitement

**Hey Guys!****Again, I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**Thank you for your patience…and I am so happy to say that I passed all of my exams!**** :D**

**Thank you for all of your words of encouragement as well.**

**Now hopefully all of you remember the drill…**

**READ. ****REVIEW.**** ENJOY.**

I looked at Edward. He was sitting in his usual chair in my little kitchen. His eyes were glazed; glazed with impatience to know what and how everyone happened. I smiled. His eagerness was somehow hypocritical to me, but I would let it slide. I couldn't even hold back my excitement. This small step in their world, but a huge one in mine, made me feel so much more a part of them. I felt like I belonged to that family in yet _another_ way.

"Oh Edward, it was so exhilarating! The feeling was incredible! It wasn't even really _me_. I mean…well it was technically _me_ or…uhh…you…but anyway…it was amazing! I never thought it would be that….easy! I just looked at that….deer…and it was instant! Everything just happened all at once!"

Edward laughed his laugh that sounded like wind chimes. Now if only _I_ could laugh like that in my voice…

"Indeed Edward," Carlisle interjected. "She was a little nervous on the way up, and I don't blame her…this is a different way to eat her meat…" he smiled.

I laughed. The feeling was unbelievable. I felt giddy. I was closer to Edward and his everyday activities than I ever could have been without actually being a vampire. However, thinking back on the event, seeing the deer in my head, disturbed me a little…how could I? Carlisle's words rang once more in my ears.

_"This is a different way to eat her meat…"_

Oddly, this statement made me feel better…after all; it was only a different way to eat meat than the one I had grown accustomed to. I smiled to myself…_I did it!_

Alice and Rosalie walked in through the door before I had another thought to myself. Now instead of hearing only Carlisle's thought, I was hearing all of theirs. I groaned inwardly. Edward seemed to understand and gestured towards the chair next to him.

I walked over to him hearing their thoughts that I was sure were about to come words in a few seconds.

Alice thought, _I have to admit, I didn't know she could pull it off this well! That was great for the 1__st__ time! Edward will be so pleased…maybe. _She laughed in her head. _And anyway, I did win the bet with Emmet._

Rosalie's thoughts were different of course…

_Not bad for a human girl…_

I smiled. I knew that was all I was going to get from Rosalie. But today, I didn't even care. I couldn't wait! Edward and I had a _whole_ night to ourselves to look forward to. He gave me a look as to tell me he was thinking the same thing.

As I predicted, Alice's thoughts become words.

"Edward! It was amazing! She was amazing. I mean, I knew she was going to pass with flying colors, but viewing it in real life was just beyond! I knew our little Bella could pull it off!" She finished as she pinched my cheek.

Edward, still smiling, gave Alice a look, "now Alice, are you happy because of Bella's accomplishment, or because of the bet you won with Emmett?"

Her little face turned angry. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! How dare you insult me like that! Bella is my sister! Of course I'm proud of her!" She took a deep breath to calm herself and, to my surprise, she smiled. "Winning $500 from Emmett has nothing to do with my jubilance."

Edward laughed, along with the rest of us.

"Well," Carlisle began, "we will be going. Bella probably has a lot to tell Edward, and presumably speaking, Edward _may_ have a lot of questions…" he smiled. "Again, congratulations Bella. That truly was incredible. I look forward to doing it again with you in your own body." He chuckled.

"Thank you Carlisle. Honestly, without you, I wouldn't have been able to pull it off. You were these for me today. Thank You."

"Yes Carlisle," Edward interjected, "Thank you for being there, with Bella, when I couldn't."

The smile on his face quickly faltered, thinking of his words, but in the blink of an eye, was back to normal.

"Anytime," Carlisle smiled.

"Bye you two!" Alice yelled. And with that, the door shut, and Edward and I were alone. It felt like it had been an eternity. With all of this craziness, Edward and I barely had time to just ourselves.

"I've missed you." Edward said, looking straight into my eyes. Even now, I think I felt the tiniest of heart beats. Dead or alive, Edward moved me.

"I missed you too, Edward." I said, returning with a smile. Neither of us broke the gaze; each of us wanting this moment to last forever. What an interesting word…'forever.' No one really had a "forever per say…but I would. I would have it, and I would have a forever, with the only thing that made me whole. Being alone with Edward made me appreciate that fact so much more than I did on an everyday basis.

Edward broke the trance between us first; apparently he was eager for details. "So apparently, you did it, just like I said you would." Edward smiled and angelic smile.

"Yes, well…I tried. But next time, I want you there by my side. I mean…not that I am not grateful for what Carlisle did for me today, but I just want….you there. It just makes it…I don't know…more special."

I looked down; embarrassed of my words.

"I know Bella. I know. You have no idea the amount of will power I had to use today to keep me from driving up there. It was driving me crazy! How could _I_ not be there on the first hunt you ever had?!"

"Edward, believe me, I wanted you there too. However, you and I both know that that wouldn't have been the safest for you. I don't know what would have happened. I was _totally _out of my own control. It felt like I was in…_your_ control. Of course, I know I wasn't, but the thought of that helped calm me. It felt like someone was guiding me."

Edward smiled and grabbed my hand, "And next time, I promise that I will be there, no matter what the consequences are."

"You better. Promise Me. Do you swear on my life?"

"Never Bella; nothing on this world, or any other world for that matter, is important enough to make me swear on your life. Your life is infinitely important to me."

I smiled. Everything about him made me feel weak in the knees.

"Don't worry then; next time I will be going hunting, you and I will _both_ be vampires." I told him.

He smiled, then leaned across the table so that his, now warm, lips touched mine. He kissed e gently, and then walked across the table to take my hand and lead me towards the couch. We both sat down, when it started to rain and all of the light in the sky seemed to dim. The sound of the rain soothed me. I suddenly remembered my previous phone call with Edward, and turned to look at him with inquisitive eyes.

He chucked. "Yes my love?"

"Earlier today, you were eating cereal…what on earth compelled you to eat cereal?!"

He laughed again. "I told you Bella, I started to get hungry. The feeling was a little strange at first, I have to admit. I almost forgot the feeling. It's been over 100 years since I have experienced that form of hunger." He smiled. "So I looked around and found cereal. It was a little repulsive for me to swallow at first, but then your taste buds kicked in, and you and I both seemed to like it."

I laughed. "Edward, you never cease to amaze me."

He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "I could say the same thing."

If I were human at this moment, I was almost sure that I would be in a hospital due to my fainting. Today's events, and of course, Edward, were enough to do me in. But as of now, I just felt…safe.

"So Edward, tell me what else you did today."

He brought his fingers down from my cheek and down to my hand, where he intertwined his fingers in mine. "Well, besides restraining myself from running to you, and eating cereal, basically nothing."

I giggled. "You did nothing? You did nothing all day?"

"Well not exactly, I was thinking."

"Oh please stop with the details Edward! My head is reeling!" I said sarcastically, with a smile on my face.

His face was serious though, as he turned to gaze out the window.

"Bella, when you were gone this whole day, I was…anxious. It was extremely difficult to stay here, away from you. My thoughts never wandered to anything but you, and I found myself counting the seconds until you came back. It was painful…letting you go for so long. It is almost exactly what I feel when you and I are separated when I am in my own body. Except, this time, there was the faintest feeling of doubt and fear. I wish you could have felt it."

I turned to look at him. "Edward, I do feel that. I feel that every single time that I am not with you. What you just explained, is what _I_ feel when I am in _my_ own body. And today, I felt the same feeling, except that it was slightly different. However, it was the same strength; the same power."

"I guess we both feel the same when we are separated…" I smiled. "Maybe it's a good thing that we both know that now.

I gently squeezed my hand that he was holding, and we both laughed.

"What an interesting day it has been…" Edward said, still chuckling.

"I agree, completely."

I pecked Edward on the cheek.

"But hunting was just….." I cut off. My ears were on alert.

"Hunting was…what Bella? Is something wrong?"

"Uhmm…I don't know exactly …I think I heard a tap. It was a tap on the door, or on a window."

Edward got up, and started towards the door, as I followed. However, neither of us could hear anything. It was completely dark outside due to the rain; therefore, looking out the window was not an option.

Just as we were about to sit down again, there was a crash, and glass breaking coming from my room upstairs.

"Edward!" I whisper-shrieked.

"I know Bella," Edward whispered, I could see his mind working, "I could hear that even without my super-sonic hearing…"

**Woo! Cliffy! ****Lol**

**Oh come on! What's life without a little excitement??! ****Lol**

**Now…you've had enough time to review the ruled of the everyday drill…**

**REVIEW MY LOVES!**

**And I thank you in advance for them. ;)**

**For those of you who didn't know…**

**They casted Edward for the Twilight movie…**

**And I was a tad upset…****lol**

**But anyway, back to the norm…REVIEW.**


	16. Holiday AN

Hey guys!

I, once again, offer my sincere apologies for not updating fast enough.

You know the joys of the holiday season…lol.

On that note, I hope that everyone had a TREMENDOUS holiday and I hope you all have an amazing new year!

I PROMISE I will be updating soon though!

[re-reading eclipse got be motivated again…lol.

and on my last story when I said that I was "a tad disappointed about the casting of Edward" I was lying lol.

I was extremely upset and irritated. I just didn't want to offend anyone. However, now that I know most of you feel the same, I can offer my honest opinions. If you like him though, more power to you! No offense intended.

[ but doesn't the girl playing bella always look like she wants to punch someone?!

haha. sorry….more of my opinion.

So back to reality….I will be updating soon. Don't lose hope in me!

While you are waiting however, 2 of my best friends have written some FANTASTIC stories on fanfic. [as most of you guys have!

If you aren't busy you should check them out!!!

Not Your Everyday Imprint – by ElTangoDeRoxanne93

Ian Rider: The Untold Story- by Jacklyn I. McMarrz

The first one is about twilight for all of you fans! Lol.

So I repeat, updating soon, keep an eye out!!!

HAVE A GREAT REST OF HOLIDAY BREAK! And a wonderful beginning of 2008[can you believe it?! 2008?!?!

I know I will!

Love to all!

- poplikeapoptrt3


	17. The Arrival

**Hello Everyone! **

**I know it been about 3 years since I've found the time to write, however, I'm here now!**

**Enjoy!**

Edward kept quiet and kept staring at me. It was odd seeing his eyes wild and filled with panic as he was in my body. It seemed almost, like a sign. Was this how I looked when we had faced those many fearful and vampire ridden occurrences? I could hear the lightest of footsteps coming from my room. Edward's face was strained. He was trying to hear what he could no longer hear. What now, only _I _could hear. Edward raced to my side.

"Act normal Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "Remember, you are me and I am you. Whoever that is up there, we have to make them believe that."

I nodded fervently. I could tell Edward felt weak and helpless. He always tried so hard to protect me. Could I pull this off? I had no choice in the matter regardless. Edward's life—what I worried about now—what infinitely more precious to me than my own. Now that Edward was in this fragile state, that became extremely important.

Just them the door opened and on the threshold of my room, coming down the stairs, was none other than Aro himself.

I squeezed Edward's hand ever so slightly, thinking that, maybe this would change our plan. Would Edward want me to tell him? Would Edward would him to find out? It was just then that I had remembered Aro's "special" gift. Once he made contact with any part of your skin, he could hear _every_ thought that we'd ever had. I swallowed. Edward on the other hand, looked as serene as ever; he looked, well….like me (except in the calm sense). However, I was sure that in this situation, I didn't look like Edward at all.

Aro was now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella! Edward! Oh what a delight it is to see both of you again! And I'm so sorry about the glass breakage upstairs. You know, our whole job is keeping our kind conspicuous, but accidents get even the best of us don't they?" He said with another laugh.

Aro looked the same as he has when we were in Volterra. I didn't know why I was surprised by this fact, since vampires never aged; however, I imagined his paper white skin to be older now. Wiser. Of course he was wiser, but weren't wrinkles a sign of age?

I was kicked out of my own track of thought when I realized Aro was studying us with alert eyes. Edward squeezed my hand, giving me my cue to speak. My mind start racing. What do I do?! What would _Edward_ do?!

I quickly composed myself and bowed my head ever so slightly. "Hello Aro. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Edward was smiling. However, Aro didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Maybe I should take up acting…

"Oh, just in the neighborhood," Aro chuckled. "Actually, your visit made me start thinking of Carlisle, so I figured I would drop by to see Bella on my way to Carlisle. I knew you'd be here with her. Oh the beauty of young love!" Aro chuckled once more.

My mind was racing. What would happen if Aro found out? Maybe Edward would be forced to change me sooner. That thought brightened my outlook considerably. Aro had finished climbing the stairs and held his hand out for me to shake. I froze. However, Edward seemed to be on top of the situation. I held my breath.

"Oh Edward!" Edward said, as he turned toward me. "I think the tea is done, and the lasagna for Charlie probably should be taken out of the oven."

I nodded fervently, finally exhaling, as I quickly excused myself to go take out the "lasagna."

Once in the kitchen, I couldn't help quietly giggling to myself. It was a panicked laugh though. We had been so close…

"Bella, I am again so sorry for the window. I will go clean that up right now," Aro was telling Edward.

I jumped. What if I had forgotten something in my room that no one should see? What if Edward did? What there something in there? There probably was nothing to be worried about, but you can never be too sure.

"Oh please Aro!" I yelled. "Allow me. You and…Bella…stay here. I will just be a sec. I mean, uh…a moment…" I said, quickly composing myself to look like Edward again. Edward caught my eye, and pulled his lips down into a hard line to keep from laughing.

"No Edward," Edward said to me. "You stay here. It will take me two seconds. You stay with our guest."

Aro was on the bottom step of the stairs now. All Edward had to do was get around him…

Edward was walking, always too slow for him, but nothing was slow for me in those few seconds.

As Edward was walking up the stairs, he tripped and fell on Aro's feet. Aro's eyes widened and then he closed his eyes, listening to Edward's every thought. Edward jumped out and raced to get in front of me…should I have been the one protecting him? The charade was over. It was only a matter of seconds before Aro had realized, or in better words, _read _the entire story of our complicated lives for the past few days.

The contact between Edward and Aro was short, but apparently not short enough for Aro to miss one huge fact.

Aro looked startled, shocked, and then he composed his face to a mask of amusement. He chuckled quietly to himself. "Ah, I see now."

Edward and I were silent.

"It's alright; I know all now young ones."

I still couldn't say anything. I could just imagine the future conversation. Yeah Aro, we kinda switched body's….like you saw. We don't really know how to get back to our normal selves…oh! And by the way, no, Edward still hasn't made me a vampire!"

I could just imagine the horror and of course, the anger, on my end, in the conversation.

Edward just stood there; his jaw jutting forward, making the contours of his face protrude.

Aro looked serene and gave us a smile. "You two truly are the most _fascinating_ couple."

**Haha. The next chapter is going to be LONG. **

**So hold on to your hats and review!**

**Thanks!**


	18. Important AN for chpt 17

Hey guys!

I know that there was some confusion over the last chapter.

But allow me to explain.

As was explained in Eclipse[or New Moon I'm sorry, I can't remember.

The reason Aro, or Edward couldn't read Bella was because of her _mind._

Although Edward is in Bella's body, it is still Edward _mind._

It still is truly Edward in Bella's body, as Bella is truly herself in Edward's body.

Sorry for the confusion!

Poplikeapoptrt3


	19. Held Breath

**Hello everyone!  
First of all, let me apologize for not writing in a long time. I just got so busy with other things, and I lost some inspiration. However, all of your reviews and messages have not gone unnoticed. Those little blurbs from you have pushed me to continue writing, so I would like to give thanks to all of you who have done that. All is well now, however, and I am ready to continue! **

**So, ending on a happy not…Enjoy!**

Aro continued to stare at us for what seems like days and days on end. However, looking at the clock, it had only been, at most, thirty seconds. His still has an astonished look on his face, but he seems to be concentrating very hard on something beyond his amused façade. He would open his mouth and close is frequently, before he finally composed himself and turned to face us once more. 

"You two, are inconsiderably, the most _intriguing _of couples—vampire and human alike."

I looked at Edward, but his (my) face, looked strained, holding his lips into a tight line conveying no emotion. I swallowed, not knowing what else could be done. Aro surprised me by laughing all of a sudden. 

"Well don't look scared children! Come, come! Tell me _everything_!" Aro exclaimed. His paper white and paper think features bending into some sort of a smile. "Of course, I already know what happened, however, I do not know how! This is truly fascinating, and I wish to know what you can tell me." He concluded with a smile.

Edward was quicker to react than I was. "You know as much as we do. We do not know how this happened, or why, except for the old legends told to us by Carlisle."

"Ah yes, I remember those legends clearly," Aro began, "We never thought they would be true! You confound us all."

I continued to stare straight ahead, _still_ not knowing how to react. Aro knew, and as much as I wanted to be become a vampire, I wonder if Marcus will know. Will he find us? Are we all out of chances? As if answering my thoughts, Aro spoke. 

"I see our little Bella is still human."

Edward just nodded once tightly. He grabbed my hand as if he expected to have to jump in front of me at any moment. 

"Relax Edward," Aro coaxed, "I will not harm her, and however, you are lucky that I was the one to find you instead of Marcus or Felix. You do still intend on making her one of us, correct?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer, but a dainty little soprano voice from behind us answered before he could make a sound. 

"As I said before Aro, the date is set," said Alice. Her words were as malicious as someone could be to the vampire royal family. Her strikingly beautiful face was pulled into a smile, but inside, it was impossible to miss her gloating. She knew that she had just saved Edward an explanation. In spite of everything that was happening, I could still smile at Alice's inner boasting.

"Ah ha ha! Alice my dear!" Aro exclaimed in surprise with a larger smile lighting us his face, "How long it has been! How are you my dear?"

Alice smiled and bowed her head appreciatively, "All is well Aro, I was just coming over to pay Bella a little visit; that seems to be a theme today."

Aro laughed. "It seems so. I was just in the neighborhood, coming to visit Carlisle, when I too came to visit Bella, and of course, wherever she is, Edward is bound to be nearby!" 

Aro's booming laugh filled by ears and mind, there was nothing in my brain at this moment that could force me to say anything. 

Alice interjected again, making the silences between us short and less intense. "However Aro, as you were inquiring, the date is set. There is no need to panic; she will become one of us soon." Alice smiled in my direction.

Edward tightened beside me. He did not smile, move or breathe. While Alice and Aro began to chatter about nonchalant things, I nudged Edward. 

"You may not have to breathe in your body, but you do have to in _mine_!" I smiled.

Edward relaxed out of his face and kissed my forehead. 

"I'm sorry; things have been a little stressful today."

I chuckled to myself and leaned into him. 

"No different than any other day, Edward."

I felt his laughter, as his body moved. "Too true Bella. It's just especially excruciating when I know that I have no resources to save you! It's driving me _insane_! How I managed to live as a human for 17 years is beyond me."

I couldn't help laughing a little louder, and it did not go unnoticed by Aro and Alice.

They broke apart from their conversation and stared at us.

Aro smiled, "See now! There is the Bella I wanted to see! Laughing! I'm glad to see that you have relaxed."

Edward tightened his arm around me as Aro walked towards us.

"I have enjoyed this little visit tremendously. It is a shame I can't stay longer, but I look forward to seeing you next time Bella. I am so impatient to see what is yet to come!" He laughed at winked at me. "Now I must leave you. Apparently Jane is having some trouble with some newborns. It is a shame I didn't get to see Carlisle; give him my regards."

"Of course," Alice and Edward murmured in unison.

"And I think I shall use the door this time Bella," he laughed, "I truly am sorry."

I smiled, "No problem at all Aro. Thank you for stopping by."

His was still laughing as he walked out the door and I could still hear it as it seemed to transform into wind as he ran. 

I went to the door and locked it, turning around to face Alice and Edward.

Edward and I took _deep_breaths, imagining what could have happen in worse situations. 

Alice skipped over to kiss my cheek, and looked back at Edward. "Alice: 2, Edward," She laughed. "This is the second time I've saved your butt Edward, do you have anything to say for yourself?" she concluded with a devilish smile on her face.

Edward chuckled, seemingly in higher spirits, and bowed his head in appreciation.

"Thank you Alice…again."

She laughed in triumph and skipped to unlock the door.

"It's time to go share this story with the others."

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please!**


	20. Contradictory Experiments

**Hello all!**

**I'm so excited! Right after I finished "Held Breath" (my latest chapter before this one) I started writing another chapter! I am definitely more motivated to continue writing. I've seen some of your comments about my last chapter being a little shorter than you would have liked, but I was just trying to write fast enough to get something out to you! ******** I'm truly sorry. However, this one is really long and I'm totally stoked to hear what you think of it! This is such a great chapter; one of my favorites, and I hope all of you feel the same about it! **

**Now…read, read, read!**

The trip to see Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's was nothing that wasn't already to be expected. In the car on the way to the lovely house in the woods, Alice finally began to digest the events of the past hour.

"Edward, that was an unbelievably pig-headed move! What if Aro had come to check on the status of Bella's vampire transformation? What if it wasn't Aro at all! Maybe it would have been Felix, Marcus or heaven forbid, Jane!"

Edward kept his mouth in a tight line, attempting—poorly—to keep his temper under control. The name 'Jane' made Edward close his eyes, in remembrance of the pain the little vampire inflicted upon him in Volterra. However, Edward just continued nodding as Alice prodded on, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"You should have called for back-up. You and your stupid motive that 'you can do everything by yourself.'" She quoted the last part with her fingers; I couldn't help but giggle, which brought on a whole round of glares from Edward. 

When we finally reached the exquisite white house that held most all of my favorite people, in spite of everything, I felt happy. The large open spaces and sun beamed windows inside the house had an effect on me. Granted, it was not as much as an effect as Edward had on me, however, the point is clear. Staring at Edward's face (my face) made me want to laugh and scream at the same time. Looking into my eyes and hearing my voice tell me that they love me, in spite of sounding conceited, is nothing less than surreal. Knowing that it is indeed Edward, however, pulls me back and makes me breathe unevenly. This whole experience has—if nothing at all—made me realize that Edward's effect on me is not only related to his physical appearance—although that is enough to bring me to my knees—it is his whole persona. The thought brought me comfort, knowing that I was a deeper, more emotional being, than I once knew was inside of me. 

As we stepped out of the car, Alice's malicious phase began to wear off—once again, proving my theory about the effect of their fantastic house. As always, I was greeted warmly by Esme and Carlisle, embarrassed by Emmett, felt relaxed around Jasper, and was greeted coolly by the most beautiful—besides Edward—Rosalie. As Alice recapped the story, there were sharp intakes of breath made by Esme and the furrowing of a brow by Carlisle. When Alice spoke the part of Edward falling as he was going up the stairs, the booming laugher made by Emmett was infectious.

"I always knew that hanging around Bella would have an effect on you sometime my brother!" Emmett yelled, punching Edward's arm in a manly way—a way in which Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I always failed to understand. 

As Alice concluded her detailed story, Carlisle stood up walked towards Edward, "That was a close one Edward. Now that the date is set, we had best not waver and keep to our word. Aro will not be the only vampire coming to look for her in the next few months." 

Apparently Edward had braced himself for a speech from Carlisle, so he nodded. Esme walked over to kiss me on the forehead and to do the same to Edward, conveying her emotion of relief. 

Rosalie was quiet for the retelling of the event, until finally, something came out of her forever-rosy and perfect lips. "I don't know why you two are looking at this as a bad thing."

All of us turned to face her, and I turned to gauge everyone's reaction. Everyone looked confused, except Edward, whose mouth was pulled down into a grimace.

Rosalie continued, as she filed her predictably already perfect nails. "I mean, I know this whole thing is different for you and difficult to cope with, but honestly, try to have a little fun with it. You should live each others' lives, not continue to live your own in each other's bodies."

Rosalie concluded without even shooting once glance at either one of us. However, Edward was determined not to go unnoticed. "Why thank you for that deep and thoughtful advice Rosalie, I'll be sure to convey the same to you the next time you and Emmet switch bodies."

Rosalie shrugged, still filing her nails, seeming unperturbed by Edward's sharp comeback. However she did murmur something under her breath that was too low for even my new super-sonic vampire hearing to comprehend. 

Edward and I bid farewell to everyone, and proceeded to descend the old, white wooded stairs outside of the house. Just as we were on the last step, Edward tripped and fell again, falling into a little patch of mud.

"Damnit! Not again! This is beyond unbelievable." Edward cried out in frustration. 

The look on his face could not prevent laughter from escaping my mouth. As soon as once giggle made its way out, I went into a whole fit making my sides split. I couldn't help it. Seeing Edward fall was something I definitely wasn't accustomed to. Edward looked over at me and his hard expression vanished, a smile pulled his—my—lips up. "Why are you laughing Bella? This is not funny." He started laughing and it brought on a whole new set of laughter for both of us.

"Remember that night that we were going to play baseball with your family for the first time? This first time we ever encountered James?" I asked. "It was only the second time I had experienced your...uhh…speed, and I fell of your back?"

He nodded, his face confused at the direction I was taking the conversation.

"Well this is payback for you laughing at me." I smiled. He laughed and came to kiss me on the cheek.

"Touché," he whispered, still shaking with laughter. Suddenly he was serious. "And I also would like to apologize for Rosalie's conduct a few moments ago; that was un-called for."

"You know what? Actually I think she's right on a few things…"

Edward looked stunned, and was silent, waiting for me to continue.

"There are a few things I've wanted to try now that I'm _you_." I smiled.

Edward stared into my eyes and exhaled. "I'm thoroughly frightened at the possibilities that have been through your mind."

I giggled. "Don't be. It's nothing that we haven't done before." I crawled down so that I was on all fours and looked up at Edward. "Get on."

His face was astonished. "Oh Bella, be reasonable."

"Be reasonable about what? This is probably the simplest thing in the world we could do. Don't be afraid Edward. After all, running _is_ in fact second nature to me." 

Edward's continued to stare at me, but his eyes seemed to sparkle with unprecedented laughter. 

"Oh come on. You need to get out of those muddy clothes anyway. Charlie will be home soon, and taking a car will take longer than this. You know that as well as I do."

He looked down at himself as if only now realizing that half of his leg was covered in mud, and I could see the resolve dissolve from his eyes.

"I cannot believe I have reverted to this alternative." Edward said as he climbed on to my back.

"Hold on."

With that, I took off. My legs felt like they never touched the ground. I felt like I was flying. I forgot how much I actually enjoyed the feeling of the wind on my face, and the feeling of my own controlled speed. I was surprised how I ever could have felt afraid of this. I could feel Edward relax as he realized that I was not going to get either of us killed. As I got more comfortable, I got faster. I could have been flying for all I knew. I could think of nothing but the wind on my face and Edward on my back. I felt so…_free_. And before I even realized it, my house came into view, and the rush was over. I stopped to let Edward get off my back and when I looked at his face, he was smiling.

"I never knew how much I would miss that until now," he said as he walked over to kiss me on the lips. I always kept my eyes closed as we kissed each other now. Looking at my own face kissing me was bound to be a little more difficult than I think I could bear. 

Edward pulled his face away from mine, "and you did very well I might add."

"Why thank you." I said chuckling. "I love to see you have some faith in me."

He laughed and grabbed my hand. "Now we have to get your body out of these clothes."

I bit my lip, feeling a wave of self consciousness come over me. As if answering my thoughts Edward spoke.

"Of course, I will keep my eyes closed and you will do all of the changing."

I smiled shyly and led the way to my room. I felt my face start to get hot and my mind begin to race. Edward felt my tension and turned me to face him square in the face.

"Bella, you know that I will never do anything to make you lose trust in me. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know, it's a silly reaction. I'm sorry, I do trust you."

"It's not a silly reaction. Never ever be too afraid or embarrassed to tell me how you feel Bella."

I smiled and nodded, feeling a little better now that my unspoken worries were out in the open. When we got into my room, Edward closed his eyes and help out his arms. "Bella, I am your doll. Dress me."

I couldn't help laughing as I picked out a clean shirt and pair of pants for Edward to wear. Now I knew what Alice felt like as she did this to me. 

As I unbuttoned the shirt, my hands were trembling. I mentally scolded myself for acting so childish. Edward pretended not to notice as to not embarrass me further; which only made it worse. Soon enough the trembling stopped and I was able to get a new shirt and pair of jeans on Edward—my body. It wasn't nearly as difficult as I had imagined. 

"We're clear. You can open your eyes now Edward."

He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. "Now imagine if that was Mike Newton…I could just imagine the endless possibilities…"

I glared at Edward and hit him lightly on the arm all with a smile on my face. "That would never happen."

"You're right on that one. I would never let it happen." Edward said chuckling lightly to himself. 

I was quiet for a moment, and then thought of the next thing on my own personal agenda. Edward seemed to notice my scheming.

His smile vanished. "Oh no, what do you have in mind now?"

I smiled what felt like a devilish smile and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we're going to visit Carlisle."

"But we were just at my house…"

Edward's shocked look had me giggling as we made it to the Forks Hospital. As we reached the entrance to the hospital Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Bella, what on earth are you wanting to do?" I could tell that now having a clue was killing Edward internally.

"Patience Edward, you'll see." I said grinning.

He groaned and let me pull him all the way to an empty hospital room. 

"Lie down." I commanded with a small smile on my face and I assessed his lost expression.

"Bella, you know this is killing me."

I laughed quietly as I hooked him up to the heart monitor. "I know."

I retraced all of the steps that the nurses made the last time I was in this hospital. That was too much for Edward.

"Bella, what on earth…" but before he could finish I pressed my lips down to his, all the while listening intently to the heart monitor. The monitor beeped wildly and then went flat for less than a second. I pulled away quickly and looked into his eyes. 

"And you said that I was more intoxicated by your presence…"

His shocked look quickly dissolved into understanding and finally into amusement. His booming laughter filled the room and he pressed his lips once more to mine, making the beeping noise of the monitor do what my heart usually did. 

**As I said, this has been one of my favorite chapters to write. And it is pretty long, which I'm excited for all of you to notice…haha. Anyway, this chapter is a crucial one for me, and I would I **_**really**_** appreciate reviews. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm so pumped to hear your opinions! **

**Now…review! ******


End file.
